Furuba Love Stories
by Mizaya
Summary: Each chapter is a oneshot romance of a different het FB couple. Chapters up: HaruRin, YukiTohru, KyoTohru, HiroKisa, KurenoUo, ShigureTohru, KyoKagura, HaruTohru, AyameMine, YukiHana, MomijiTohru, KyoUo, HaruHana, YukiKagura
1. Rin and Haru

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/N: This is just a random idea I thought up while procrastinating in updating "Divine Intervention." Each chapter will be a one-shot of a different FB couple. The chapters won't be related at all, except in their WAFFiness. There won't be any shounen ai or really bizarre match-ups (eg. Shigure/Hatori or Kagura/Tohru's grandfather), just normal Furuba couples like Tohru/Kyo, Tohru/Yuki, Haru/Rin, Hiro/Kisa, Ayame/Mine, Kyo/Kagura, Uo/Kureno, Hatori/Kana, Shigure/Mii, etc. I might even throw in some non-suggested ones like Hana/Akito, almost any male Jyuunishi/Tohru, or Yuki/Kagura. You can request couples if you want, but I'm really just going to write whichever one I'm inspired to at that moment. Should be fun and mushy!

-------------------

Chapter 1: Rin and Hatsuharu

Setting: After Rin gets out of the hospital the first time, when she and Haru are about 11 or 12. Chapter 79 in the manga will give you a good idea of the situation. We've seen what Rin thinks, now what about Haru?

-------------------

Hatsuharu walked briskly to Rin's window. This was becoming something of a ritual for him. Every time he could get away during the night, he would come to Kagura's house to see if Rin might be able to come out with him. Sometimes Kagura was in Rin's room, trying to be friends with her by doing her hair or playing a game, and sometimes Rin was too nervous about being caught to come out, but the majority of the time Haru could convince her. Haru smiled when he saw that Rin's light was on, and Kagura was nowhere in sight. Perfect. Keeping to the shadows, he crept to her window and tapped softly. Rin's hair looked so light and feathery as she spun to face him at the window. He loved the way she let it fall about her in no particular order. That was just like her personality, doing whatever she pleased but staying delicate in the process. Rin was stubborn on the outside, like him, but inside she was vulnerable. Haru liked being protective of her when she opened up to him, and he liked that she didn't show that side to anyone else.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked when she lifted the window open. She always asked that, like it was the first time he had ever knocked on her window at night.

Haru indulged her like he always did. He never got mad at her for asking the same silly questions. "It's such a nice night, I thought you might want to go on a walk with me. C'mon." He stretched his hand out to her.

Rin looked at Haru's hand like she didn't understand. "But it's so late, and what if I get caught. No, I can't go." She shook her head decisively, causing her hair to flutter about her again.

Haru smiled at the statement, which he had heard plenty of times before. "I didn't walk all the way over here for you to turn me down. It's not that late, and you know Kagura and her parents sleep like the dead. You were still awake, anyway. Please?" He waved his outstretched hand a little to encourage her to take it.

Rin bit her lip in thought. "Well, I guess it'll be okay, but just this once. And we can't stay out too late." She took his hand and let him help her onto the sill.

Grabbing Rin's waist to help her off the ledge, Haru couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Rin asked self-consciously.

"Nothing. It's just that we always have this same conversation. You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough!" she said angrily, crossing her arms.

Hatsuharu laughed again. "You know, you're very cute when you're angry," he said teasingly, leaning into her.

Rin backed away from him with a "Hmph," but her heart wasn't in it, and she belied herself with a fierce blush.

Haru changed his smile to one of mirth to one of sincerity. Grasping her hand in his, he led her off to the spot he always took her to, on a lonely hill just outside the Honke. The walk wasn't far, but it took them away from the threat of being caught out this late. Children were supposed to be in bed, but many of the adults were still up and about. Haru had left a blanket there, hidden in an old tree stump, so they could sit on the ground and look at the stars. Rin seemed to enjoy doing that on these hot summer nights, and Haru was willing to enjoy anything that Rin did.

"Haru?" Rin asked as he shook the blanket out to free it of bark and dirt.

"Yeah? What is it?" Haru spread the blanket on the ground and sat down next to Rin before she answered.

"Why- why do you like me so much?" Rin blushed and looked up at the stars, away from Haru's eyes.

"I don't like you." Rin turned to look at him, stunned. "I love you," he continued. Now he was making her blush worse.

"No, Haru, don't say that!" she pleaded as her eyes filled with tears.

Haru gently raised his hand to her shoulder. "Why not? It's true. Isuzu, I love you. Don't you love me, too?"

At that, the dam broke and Rin's tears burst forth. "I can't! We can't!" she wept, leaning into Haru's chest. She was wracked with sobs.

"It's okay, Rin. It's okay to love and be loved. Don't you think you deserve that?" he said soothingly yet angrily while stroking her long tresses. "Everyone should have that!"

"Not me!" she wailed, throwing her arms around his neck.

Haru wrapped his arms around her, as well. "Fine, you can say that, but it's not going to stop me from loving you. I won't love anyone else, ever," he added firmly.

Rin's voice was muffled by Haru's shirt. "What if I say that I don't love you back? Then will you stop loving me?"

"No! I don't believe you anyway, you idiotic girl. I know you love me. Why else would you come out here with me night after night?"

"Because I'm using you," she responded unconvincingly. Haru laughed at her, causing her to pull away and look at him with a puzzled expression.

"You're a really bad liar," he said with a grin. That made her temper flare. "Oh, the cute angry face again."

Rin stood to leave in a huff, but Haru pulled her back down and swept the fingers of his free hand through her hair. "Stop it! What are you doing?"

"This…." Haru saw Rin's eyes widen and then slowly close as he cupped her cheek and placed his mouth over hers. He closed his eyes, as well, and reveled in the tenderness of her lips, the way she trembled beneath his touch, the way the breeze brought the fragrance of her hair to his nose, and above all the sweet taste of her.

She didn't have to say that she loved him because he already knew. All that mattered to him was Rin. With Rin was where he belonged, where he wanted to be. Someday he would be enough for her. Someday she would understand that they were supposed to be together, forever. Rin and Haru.

-----------------

A/N: Okay, did you enjoy it? Do you need a kleenex? Was it so cute you wanted to throw up? Please review and let me know! You can request the next couple, also, if you would like. I don't have one planned out yet, so your opinion might very well make a difference! Hope you liked it enough to keep reading. Oh, and if you liked this, check out my other fic. It's not quite as sappy, though.


	2. Tohru and Yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

A/N: Thanks for reading thus far! I really appreciate my first reviewers and their awesome suggestions. I had already started writing this chapter when I read them, though, so this is for my lovely Zapenstap (I hope your week goes better! You can always call me if you're sad/mad/frustrated/pouty/whatever ^_^). In response to the requests I've already received:

I forgot about Hana liking Kazuma. See? This is why reviewers are fabulous!

Kyo and Tohru will be the next chapter for sure *loves Kyo*. And Hiro and Kisa are too irresistible not to write about.

Hmm… maybe after the more popular couples I'll do a Shigure/Tohru. It's not personally one of my favorites.

Z: Of course Uo x Kureno! And if I can do Yukiru I guess I can do Kyogura. Yeah, I thought about doing all first kisses, but I think I will spice it up more like you said (different stages in life, different levels of relationships, and so on), but the themes and writing will be similar. And no I am _not_ doing Kagura x Tohru's grandfather and that's final! :P

----------------

Chapter 2: Tohru and Yuki

Setting: Early spring of their senior year of high school.

----------------

Yuki churned the fresh earth with his small rake. The garden was going to be beautiful this spring. He hadn't been sure how the soil would hold up through the long, snowy winter, but it seemed that his worries were uncalled for. The ground would soon be covered with a lush variety of fruits and vegetables. Smiling slightly, he glanced through his tousled hair at the girl working beside him. 

Tohru Honda. She diligently copied his motions in tilling the dirt to aerate it. Tohru hadn't known much about gardening when she first started helping Yuki, but she had taken to his teaching with ease. She was proud of herself, he could tell, and he was proud of her, too. Besides the extra set of hands, though, he had ulterior motives for asking her to help him tend to his secret base. Just being near her was enough for Yuki; she always brought joy to his otherwise dismal life, and the reason for that joy stemmed from the fact that she had no idea how special she was. Tohru brightened his day just with her presence. Maybe he wasn't as open with his feelings as the stupid cat, but that didn't mean that she was any less important to him. Tohru was the only person that he could let his guard down. Only with her could he laugh out loud. A voice stirred him from his reckless daydream.

"Yuki?" she said, eyes wide with innocence. He loved that childlike quality she possessed.

"Yes, Miss Honda?" Yuki was intoxicated by the sound of her voice after letting his mind wander like that.

"Why is it that you never call me by my name?" she asked with a curious expression.

"What do you mean?" He often wondered why she had never asked him that question. After two years of living in the same house, he still addressed her in such a formal manner.

"Don't you feel comfortable around me?" she inquired pitifully.

Yuki brushed his hair away from his face and smiled. "Of course. I feel _most_ comfortable when I'm with you."

"Oh," she said simply. She was blushing as he had expected, but she looked confused, almost upset. Obviously she didn't understand why he couldn't say her name now. He had thought about it infinite times, and even practiced when he was laying awake in bed at night, but he never said it to her face. There was a deep-seeded fear that if he said her name that she would be able to read his soul and know his love for her.

"Miss Honda, please, don't be offended. It's not anything that you've done. It's me…. I suppose I just let it goon too long. Eventually, it got to the point where I thought that if I used your name it would be an awkward change." He looked at his hands, still resting in the soil. "I guess now it's awkward that I _don't_ use your name. I'm sorry."

Tohru crouched down so that her head was in his line of vision and smiled up at him. "It's okay, Yuki. I don't mind, really. I was just wondering. I kind of like being called 'Miss Honda,'" she laughed. "It makes me feel like I'm important."

"You are important, Miss Honda," he told her truthfully. "What do you say we call it a day? It's getting a bit cold out here." The spring might have arrived, but winter was still nipping at its heels.

Tohru shivered and rubbed her arms. "Brrr! It is a little chilly out." Her teeth began chattering to emphasize her statement. 

Yuki deftly removed his olive green jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Miss Honda. What kind of gentleman am I?"

"The best kind!" Tohru said with a passion he hadn't heard in her voice before. She realized how strange that sounded, apparently, because she immediately clapped her hand over her mouth and looked at Yuki in horror. 

Was this a clue to her real feelings? He wasn't sure what she had meant by saying that, if she meant anything at all. "I'm afraid that isn't the case. I can't even call you by your name when it's obvious you want me to. I'm certainly not the best kind of gentleman," he told her honestly.

Tohru took her hand away from her mouth to reveal a sincere smile. Her cheeks and nose were a rosy red from the frosty air, making her even more beautiful in Yuki's eyes. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit. Any girl would be lucky to have a noble prince like you." Then she blushed harder and covered her mouth in embarrassment again. Tohru had a way of saying things before she really thought about them and he supposed this was one of those times.

Yuki couldn't help himself now. Hearing her return the praise that he felt for her made his heart sing. It was now or never. "Miss Honda, there's something I'd like to ask you, as a gentleman." He didn't remember his throat being so dry before. She looked up at him expectantly, eyes like shimmering pools. He loved her eyes. "Miss Honda, may I…may I kiss you?" Tohru nodded numbly without taking her eyes from Yuki's. Her face was ten times redder than it had been a minute ago.

Now that he had asked her, Yuki wasn't sure what to do. He had never been so forward before in his life, and he had a feeling that he was as red as Tohru, if not redder. He cautiously raised both hands to Tohru's face. Sweeping his thumbs across her hot cheeks, he dropped his head down slowly, hesitantly, until he was close enough to feel her breath upon his lips. This was it, what he had dreamt about countless nights. His first kiss, with his first and only love. "Tohru," he breathed, and then closed the gap. Warm lips met cold in a gentle kiss that lasted but a few seconds. Yuki drew his head away from hers regretfully. "Tohru," he whispered again, "there's something I want you to know. You're the most special person to me. I only want to share my heart with you. I love you." He waited as his words visibly sunk into her mind.

"Yuki?" she said finally. "I love you, too." 

He responded by kissing her again. This time it was much longer and more affectionate somehow. Yuki felt all of his troubles melt away. Everything would be all right now with Tohru by his side.

----------------

A/N: If you like this, try "Divine Interventions" (also by me) and see how the curse is broken! More shameful plugging. Atrocious!


	3. Tohru and Kyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

------------------

Chapter 3: Tohru and Kyo

Setting: Winter of their senior year of high school. From Kyo's viewpoint.

------------------

Tohru walked down the street sadly, head downcast. Kyo was beside her, but she was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she was unaware of him. "Hey, um, are you okay?" Tohru had found out earlier that day that her grandfather had died of a heart attack. At school, where she had received the phone call, she had seemed to be holding up, considering, but ever since leaving the building she had sunk lower and lower into depression.

She turned her face to him and smiled weakly. "I'll be okay. I'm sorry."

Kyo sighed and shook his head. "Why are you sorry? You don't have anything to be sorry about. I mean, your grandfather died and you should feel upset. Look, you can talk to me about it if you want." He hoped that his comments had made her feel better. He always felt so awkward saying things like that. At least the damn rat hadn't heard him say that, since he was still back at school for some stupid meeting.

"Thank you, Kyo," she murmured. Reaching to him, she timidly grasped his hand. Kyo gave her a surprised look and blushed hotly. Seeing her bashful smile, though, he couldn't help but return it. Tohru always had a way of making him blush and bringing a real smile to his face and a million other things that he never did around anyone else. He felt like he couldn't control his emotions around her, which he usually masked behind anger. Tohru definitely made his insides feel like mush, and he didn't mind at all. Of course, he didn't like admitting that to himself, but at times like this it was impossible not too. Still locked in a stare with her, he squeezed her hand and adverted his eyes in attempt to hide his ever increasing redness at his train of thought.

They walked further down the street until they were on the edge of the woods where Shigure's house lay, still holding hands and silent. "Kyo?" she said meekly. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to go on. "Um, I guess I would like to talk about it now." Kyo waited patiently as she worked up the nerve to continue. "It's just that grandfather, he was my only family left. I mean, there's my aunt and uncle and cousins, but it's not the same with them. I don't think that they like me very much, and I always feel like I'm intruding on them. I don't know. And I feel so bad because I haven't visited grandfather in such a long time. I was so selfish," she finished, now in tears.

Kyo typically hated to see her cry, but this time she had a good reason. "Hey, don't worry about things like that. You saw your grandfather more than most people see theirs, and I'm sure he wasn't upset about it at all. He knew that you were busy with school and work and stuff. I think that he was the type of guy who wouldn't want you to feel guilty about something like that." Now at least she had a slight smile. That depressed look was really getting to him. "And another thing, if those relatives of yours don't like you then they're crazy! The way they blew you off today and told you not to bother going to the house? I wouldn't worry for two seconds about people like them. Family is supposed to care about you and love you. They aren't your family." That didn't seem to be helping. Now she just looked forlorn, probably because he was making her feel like she was alone in the world. "I didn't mean it like that!"

By this time they had come to the center of the woods. Kyo didn't want to end the conversation yet, so he pulled on her hand to halt her and make her face him. "You have a family who cares about you and, you know, loves you and all that. We're your family, now." He paused, working up courage. "I'm your family." There. Knowing her, she probably hadn't thought about the meaning of that, but he had just indirectly admitted that he loved her.

Apparently she hadn't read that much into it. "Thank you, Kyo. I know that I have a family with the Sohmas, and I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but it's still hard to lose grandfather," she said, letting her tears fall unchecked. 

Kyo smiled at her warmly and tugged on one of her pigtails with his free hand. "I know. I didn't mean that you shouldn't feel sad. It's okay to cry when you lose someone you love." Here, he was going to try again. The thought of saying that he loved her directly was frightening as hell. "I wouldn't be able to function if anything happened to you, Tohru." That was as blatant as he was going to get.

Sniffling, Tohru gazed at him with sparkling eyes. "I would be that way, too, if anything happened to you, Kyo." Had she realized what she just said? Maybe she was thinking about sisterly love, if she was thinking about love at all. She latched onto his other hand with her free one, so that she was grasping both. "Kyo?" she whispered. He never had time to answer, because in one sweeping motion she used his hands to prop herself up on her toes and reach up to place a soft kiss on his unsuspecting lips. 

Kyo wasn't sure what was going on. This certainly wasn't like the Tohru he knew! She didn't go around kissing people all the time, did she? He supposed she took his shocked paralysis for discomfort, because she quickly freed herself from his hands and ran towards the house, head in her hands. "Wait!" he yelled to her, but she didn't stop. Frowning, he ran after her and grabbed her shoulder. She didn't resist him, but she didn't turn to face him, either. "Tohru? Please, don't be angry with me. I'm sorry."

Tears leaked down through the fingers that were covering her eyes. "I'm so stupid. I thought you felt the same way. I'm so sorry, Kyo. Please, forget I did that! Please?" Her shoulders shook as she silently wept.

"I can't forget it!" he said sternly. She flinched as he firmly grabbed her wrists and pried her hands from her face. She looked so sad that he wanted to cry himself. "I feel the same way. I feel stronger." To hell with not being blatant. "I love you." Kyo slid his hands away from her wrists to clasp hers again, fingers intertwined. He pulled her crying form to him, a hairsbreadth from the verge of transforming, and kissed her back, finally. He could taste the saltiness of tears on her lips, which were swollen from her sobs. It broke his heart to be the cause of that sorrow. "No more crying?" he asked her quietly, face still just inches from hers after the kiss.

Tohru shook her head ever so slightly and shyly smiled at him. "No, Kyo, I couldn't cry now that I have you. I love you, too." Kyo felt his heart drop at those words. This moment was all of his dreams come true. He promised himself that in return for this undeserved love, he would never let her cry again.

-----------------

A/N: Aw! I love Kyo! *sigh* I'm not sure who I'll do next. Probably Hiro and Kisa since I had a couple requests. Keep reading and reviewing, por favor!


	4. Kisa and Hiro

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/N: I tried something new here by delving into a different type of relationship. I'm sorry if they seem OOC at all, but I'll try to explain their differences from the manga/ anime in the fic. Please bear with me, and keep reviewing!

------------------

Chapter 4: Kisa and Hiro

Setting: Late teens. Hiro is a junior in high school and Kisa is a senior. Hiro's point of view.

------------------

"I can't believe you still like to watch these stupid fighting animes. They're so moronic." Hiro smirked at Kisa, who was sitting next to him at the table. Every Saturday night they spent time together eating snacks and watching movies in his living room. They used his house because his mom would give them privacy, whereas Kisa's mom was always hanging around, being nosy. This week was Kisa's turn to choose what they watched, and she always picked things that he didn't like. At least he was thoughtful when he selected the movie, trying to get something they both might enjoy.

"But I like this one, and you're the one who told me about it anyway," she said. "Now shh! I want to hear this part." 

"It's so predictable. The blue guy is going to kick that yellow guy's ass, and then the ditzy blonde girl with the high-pitched voice is going to jump up and down and say something like 'Yea! You did it, Retard,' or whatever the hell his name is."

"I said shh! You're being very rude, Hiro!" she told him curtly.

Apparently he had brought out her rarely seen temper. Well, rarely seen except when she was engrossed in a movie, that is. She got so mad if he even said one thing during the movies that she chose. If this had been one of his movies, she would have been talking the whole time, asking him dumb questions and causing him to miss the plot. Hiro rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more. Crossing her arms on the table, Kisa laid her head on them and sank back into watching the video. Her temper was always short-lived, and now she was back to her normal passive mode.

Hiro remembered a time when Kisa never let her anger show, when she would just hide it behind a submissive façade. It had taken years for him to coax her out of that shell. Not that she was disagreeable, now, but she had learned to stand up for herself more. After her initial bad experiences in middle school, Kisa had entered high school with a more confident attitude. She quickly became popular with all of her classmates, since they couldn't help but love her sweet nature. Hiro was happy that people could see how special she was, but it had made him something of a tag-along in their eyes. He wasn't Hiro, but Kisa's boyfriend. Nobody seemed to want to be his friend, only hers. He grudgingly admitted that it was partially his fault for being antisocial, but it still made him feel inferior. That was something Hiro was good at: admitting to his faults. Unfortunately, that didn't mean he was good at fixing them. 

"Hiro? Are you feeling all right?"

Hiro hadn't even noticed that the tape had ended and the screen was fuzzy. Great, now when she asked him about it he wouldn't know what had happened. "I'm fine." Flicking the power off on the remote, he laid back on the floor, moving a pillow beneath his head. "What do you want to do now?"

Kisa became absorbed in fidgeting with her bracelet. The silver bangle was a birthday present from him. "Mmm, I should probably go home now," she said quietly.

"What?! Why? It's only ten o'clock!" She never left until at least midnight. This was their only time all week to be completely alone together, and never did it end this early.

Kisa let her hair fall into her face. "My mom is driving me to the city early tomorrow, to go shopping with some girls from school."

So that was it. She had to wake up early to go hang out with some of the dumb girls she talked to at school. "You know, if you don't want to spend time with me, you can just say so. I'm sure you'd rather be hanging out with some of your new 'friends.'" That came out a little harsher than he wanted. 

"Hiro, why do you have to be so mean to me?" she sniffled, almost in tears.

Hiro reached up and pushed her hair behind her ears, away from her face. He left his hand there, caressing her cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry, Kisa. I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just that I feel like you don't want to see me anymore." Why did he always disappoint her?

"I know, but that's not true! It's just this one time. I'm really sorry, Hiro. I'll stay a little longer," she suggested hopefully.

"All right. I'll take you up on that offer, but don't just stay out of sympathy." Hiro let his hand fall away from her face and down her arm until he was holding her hand. 

Kisa smiled sweetly at him. "I wouldn't do that, Hiro. Really, I want to stay longer." She laid down perpendicularly to him and rested her head on his chest, so she could look at his face. "Hiro, do you want to go tomorrow, too?"

"Why would I want to go shopping with a bunch of girls? Come on, do I look like Ayame to you?" His words were harsh, but the tone wasn't, and he kissed the hand that he was still holding to show her as much. He couldn't ever stay angry with her long, not like he could with other people. In truth, he was glad that she had friends. After how she had been treated in middle school, it was what she deserved.

Kisa giggled against his chest. "You don't look anything like Uncle Ayame! You're much more handsome!"

"That's obvious. Who would want to look like that long-haired freak of nature?" he responded, smiling. He resumed his more serious expression. "Kisa, are you really happy with me?"

Repositioning herself so that she was lying next to him with her head on his shoulder, Kisa took a minute to answer his question. "Of course I'm happy with you. Why would you ask that? Aren't you happy with me?"

Hiro turned his head to look into her large eyes. They were lying so close together that he could feel her breath on his neck. "That's not what I meant. I don't think that I deserve you. I've tried very hard to be the person that can take care of you, but then I act jealous about you going to the city with your friends. That's not the way that I want to be. I'm 16 now and I still act like a spoiled child."

Kisa smiled at him and placed her index finger over his lips to quiet him. "I like it when you act jealous of me, as long as you don't do it all the time. And I don't think you act like a spoiled child at all. I think you're very nice. I love you."

After kissing it gently, Hiro pulled her finger from his mouth. "I love you, too. Just promise me that you'll tell me if I'm doing something to bother you. I don't want to be like that anymore."

"I know. I'll tell you if you ever bother me, but I don't think that will happen. Someday I'll have to compete with all the girls who want to steal you away from me," she said with a regretful smile.

Hiro didn't return her smile but instead pulled her into a strong embrace. "You don't have any competition," he told her honestly. "You never get it through your head that I want to stay with you forever."

Kisa laughed and hugged him tighter. "That's what I want too, Hiro." As fleeting as this moment would be, Hiro never wanted to forget those words. Someday he would grow up for her, and give her everything her heart desired.

----------------

A/N: Um, please don't flame me for this chapter. I think you have to use your imagination to picture them as older and less childish (I can see it!). Any ideas for the pairing in the next chapter? I was thinking Uo x Kureno, but I'm open to suggestions. As much as it disturbs me, I will do a Shigure x Tohru chapter eventually, since it's the #1 in requests. If it's what the people want, I guess I've got to give it to them! Hatori x Tohru is still a little much for me, though. Don't you people like Haru x Tohru or Hatori x Kana or something less, well, illegal? ^_^


	5. Uo and Kureno

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

-----------------

Chapter 5: Uo and Kureno

Setting: Sometime near the end of Uo's senior year of high school. Kureno's viewpoint.

-----------------

"Hello?" Arisa Uotani announced loudly into the phone. She was a little out of breath from running to answer it after walking in the door. "Hello? Who is this?" She still couldn't hear anything but breathing on the other end. "Creep!" she finally said and slammed the receiver back onto the cradle.

When it rang again five seconds later, she was already furious. "Look, loser, I don't appreciate prank calls, so you can stop doing it before I report your punk ass to the cops!"

"Arisa?" came a voice from the other end.

"Oh, so you respond to threats. Who is this?" she demanded again.

A pause again.

"All right, wise guy. Why don't' you shove that phone up your-"

"Arisa, it's Kureno."

----------------

Kureno nervously arranged and rearranged the teacups on the table. Each time he straightened them, the phone conversation that he had had with her just an hour ago ran through his head. After exposing himself as her "prank caller," the talk had been brief. He had asked her if she would meet him for tea, and at her curt acquiescence, he had asked her if she knew this place, not far from the main house. She did, so he said he would be there in an hour and she hung up without responding. Her tone had confused him tremendously, as it was both angry and excitable at the same time. He looked to his watch. He had already been sitting there for a half-hour, but she was only ten minutes late. The waitress made a move to fill his cup for the fourth time, but at his gruff expression she thought better of it and moved on to the other patrons.

"So it took you long enough to call me. What's it been? Six months?" a voice suddenly said from behind him. Startled, he jumped to his feet and gazed into the eyes of a girl he had fretted about since first seeing her. "How did you get my number anyway?"

"Eh, uh…." Kureno wasn't sure how to answer that. He didn't think that he should tell her that Tohru Honda was the source of the information; it would raise to many questions.

"Don't worry about it. It's not important. So are you going to ask me to sit down?"

Mentally cursing himself for a fool, he gestured to a cushion with his hand. "Forgive me. It's just that I'm so overwhelmed to see you finally."

"Heh," Arisa chortled. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment. Are you going to explain what the hell is wrong with you?" Kureno gave her a frightened look that she didn't understand. His first thought was that she had found out about the curse. "Um, I take it that you don't remember what happened last time I saw you. Let me refresh your memory: you took me out to eat and then started acting rude, so I left. Then you followed me and just when I thought you were going to kiss me, you got all freaked out and ran off. And I haven't seen or heard from you since. What's the deal?"

Kureno sighed inwardly at the realization that she hadn't found out that he was really a bird. "I wanted to apologize for that. You are a very special girl. I didn't mean to make you angry, and then when I tried to talk to you, I don't know what came over me."

"So you didn't want to kiss me?" she asked with a furious gleam in her eye.

Kureno returned her look with one of puzzlement. But wasn't she mad that he had acted like a lecher? "Um, well, I guess I…." Taking a deep breath, he let his thoughts out. "I did, truly, but I couldn't. For one thing, I'm too old for you, and for-"

Uo cut him off with uproarious laughter. "Too old? I happen to like older men, and besides, you have the social skills of a child. Too old. That's hilarious." She laughed even harder at his horrified expression. She eventually calmed down and smiled at him mirthfully. "It's honestly not a problem for me. Since that's solved, wanna try that kiss again?" she asked, leaning dangerously close to him.

Kureno tried so hard to get away from her reaching body that he fell over onto the floor. Looking around, he saw that the other patrons were trying not to laugh at the situation going on at his table. "Arisa, no!" he said firmly. He could put his foot down when it meant not transforming in public. "There's another reason. It's not possible for me to be in a relationship."

Uo narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "You're married aren't you? Figures!"

"What?!? No, no I'm not married!" he said in a frantic whisper. "It's my…work. I can't be distracted."

"What a lame excuse. How about you give me a real answer," she said, arms crossed and a skeptical look on her face.

"I can't. That's the only answer I have to give. I wanted to end this on a good note. That's the only reason I invited you down here, because I didn't want you to hate me."

Arisa looked even angrier, if that was possible. "Well, you're not doing a very good job of it. Goodbye!" She quickly stood and strode out of the door, making it swing wildly on its hinges.

Kureno threw some money on the table and ran after her. His long legs let him catch up rapidly, even though she had already gotten to the end of the block. "Arisa, wait!"

Uo spun and peered up at him angrily. "No! Why should I? And stop addressing me like I'm your best friend!"

Kureno felt like her words were physical blows. He couldn't let this go on. He couldn't let her think that he hated her, or had used her. "Miss Uotani, I need to tell you, from the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you. You're brave and open and vivacious and all the things I'm not."

Uo's face softened. "Then why are you doing this? I don't need to see you everyday. Whenever you can make time for me is fine. I can live with that."

"You're kind to say that, but it just can't be. I wish that someday we could be together, but I can't have my life depend on that hope." Kureno had felt his heart break at the hope in her eyes. He hated hope, because it had gotten him nowhere in life. Still, after 26 years on Earth he was confined to live through Akito's whim, not even allowed the freedom that the other Jyuunishi were. Hope made him the shell of the man that he was, and adding the hope of being together with Arisa would kill him. He had seen what Akito did to Hatori, and indirectly to Kana. "Miss Uotani, please accept the knowledge that I love you, and that if it's possible that I might come for you one day, I will. But for now I have to walk away. This is for your protection, not mine, from forces that cannot be taken lightly. Perhaps one day we will meet again under different circumstances, and we can make it work out. We are connected in more ways than just this one." He didn't elaborate on the part about her best friend living with his cousins, because it didn't matter. Smiling at her once more, he walked away, head down.

Not three steps down the street he was mauled by her, and he turned just in time to catch her from falling into his chest. She began pounding at him, tears fiercely escaping from her eyes. "You bastard! You can't just do that to me! You can't just leave me without giving me anything first." She scrubbed the tears from his eyes and began to throw her arms around him, almost surrounding him except that he caught them at the right time. Even so, her lips found his and she ferociously attacked them, like she was going to consume him. She bit and sucked at his lower lip until he returned her affections, though not as roughly. At his reaction, she changed from ravenous to tender. The kiss was long and passionate. They even earned a few honks and calls from voyeurs driving by, but those were ignored. At last, it had to come to an end. 

Uo wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and reached up to touch an injured part of his lip. There was blood on her finger as she drew it away. "Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away," she said as if talking about something mundane. "I'll accept your answer, but you have to swear to me that if you get the chance, you'll come find me and never leave my side."

Kureno nodded. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else," he told her with conviction.

"Good! This is for breaking my heart." She slapped him full-arm across the face. He didn't even have time to flinch it was so unexpected. "I _will_ see to you again," she finished, and left him gaping after her as she walked away.

"Goodbye, Arisa," he mouthed, gingerly touching his stinging cheek. Even pain felt better than the emptiness he faced back at home. This girl, this amazing girl, would give him a goal, a reason to continue living, a reason to find a way to break the curse.

----------------

A/N: Meh, so they can't all have happy endings. Here, I'll give you one: "After the curse got broken, Kureno called up Arisa and they lived happily ever, having lots of hot sex and many children that were temperamental and awkward." Um, yeah, so that's not really up to par with my other writing, but if you're into happy endings, that's what I'm giving you. ^_^

Next time I'm going to listen to the people and give you *cringe* Tohru x Shigure. I'm not promising anything, though. I'm not sure I can write a Gureru where Shigure doesn't seem like a pedaphile. Don't get me wrong, I adore Gure, but, well, to each his own. ^_~ Any Tohru x Haru fans out there? You must exist! Anyway, keep reviewing and suggesting!


	6. Tohru and Shigure

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

------------------

Chapter 6: Tohru and Shigure

Setting: Tohru's birthday.

------------------

Shigure bustled about the kitchen, making sure that everything was coming along as planned. In between stirring pots and arranging vegetables in fanciful shapes, he glanced out the window often. He wanted everything to be perfect tonight, and she would be home any minute.

At last, he stood back and admired his handiwork, all set out on the dining room table. He frowned when he noticed that one of his napkins was unfolding slowly. Instead of an elegant swan, it was now collapsing into a blob. He hurriedly propped it back up just as he heard the front door unlocking. Yelping in surprise, he ran to open it before she could. "Tohru! Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you!" Not letting her speak, he used his hands as a blindfold and ushered her into the dining room. "Ta-da!" he called out, removing his hands.

Tohru gasped in delight at the feast spread out in front of her. "Shigure, this is too much!" she exclaimed modestly, covering her mouth.

Shigure laughed. "I knew you would say that. I had to do something special for your twentieth birthday, didn't I?"

"Thank you so much, Shigure. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Tilting her head to the side, she gave him her most sincere smile. Her ability to so wholly appreciate simple gestures never ceased to amaze him.

"Sit down and enjoy it while it's hot," he urged, indicating her seat to her. His eyes traveled to the troublesome swan napkin that was beginning to slouch again.

Tohru took his lead and sat. "Where should I start?" she asked herself aloud, taking in all the different choices. "Sushi? No, sashimi. No, miso. No, leek porridge. Oh, I just can't decide, it all looks so good! I know. I'll try a little of each!" 

Shigure chuckled at her private debate and watched her serve herself some of everything. "So, how is it? Edible?" he asked once she had tried it all.

"Mmm, it's delicious, Shigure!" Her expression changed from one of awe to one of good-natured suspicion. "Shigure, have you been able to cook like this the whole time?"

"A good cook never divulges his secrets," he recited like an old pro. "Actually," he whispered, "I've been watching cooking shows all week."

"Cooking shows?" Tohru giggled.

"Yes," Shigure answered in mock defense. "They're quite educational. And entertaining, I must admit. Have you ever seen the Iron Chef?"

"No. What is it?" she asked.

Shigure waved her question away as he rose and walked into his office. "Nevermind that," came a muffled response. "Where did I put that darned…? Ah! Here it is!" He emerged from the room bearing a present, all done up with vibrant wrapping paper and garish bows. With a flourish, he set the shirt-box sized gift on the table in front of her. 

"Shigure, what is it?" By her expression, Tohru was embarrassed and shamed at being treated to that in addition to the meal. Shigure smiled to himself at how well he could read her, like he had known her forever.

"A birthday present! Is that not what it looks like?" he questioned, slightly disappointed. "I though I did a fairly good job with the bows." He gave her his pouty face to match his words.

Tohru blushed and shook her head. "Oh, no, it's beautifully decorated! I just didn't want you to think that you had to buy me something."

Shigure sighed. "Dear, sweet Tohru, you said that last year, and the year before that, and the year before that. Just open it and tell me what you think." He pushed the box a little closer to her so that it was practically falling into her lap.

Still rosy-cheeked, Tohru carefully undid the bows and paper and lifted the lid. Inside was a book that Shigure had decorated the cover to say "Photo Album." Below that were all of the Zodiac animals, plus the cat, dancing around a large yellow daisy with a smiling face on it. A smiling, blushing face. "Shigure, this is so cute! Did you draw all of these yourself?" she asked in awe.

Smiling back at her sheepishly, he shrugged. "Some might call me a man of many talents."

Tohru hugged the book to her chest. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten, Shigure. I just wish that I had more pictures to put inside of it," she said in a sad tone.

"Perhaps you do," he told her cryptically. "Take a look inside." His smile deepened along with hers at her realization that he had filled the book with photographs.

Inside the cover was an inscription: "To my little flower, from Shigure." Tohru silently smiled at him at that and kept looking through the book. Her expression got more excited as she flipped through the pages. The first few were some of the pictures of her mother that Tohru had kept in various places. Shigure hoped that she wouldn't ask him how he had known where to find those. Being nosy was something he prided himself on, but she shouldn't know that he had looked everywhere in her room for them. Next came pictures that Shigure himself had taken at various times: Ayame, Hatori, and Tohru eating lunch at the Lakehouse, Tohru and Momiji playing at the beach, Tohru and Kisa trying to hug a grouchy Hiro, Tohru and Ritsu apologizing to each other, Tohru and Rin showing Haru a map of the city, Tohru looking on as Kagura knocked down a door, even one of Kureno standing stiffly behind Tohru at his only visit to Shigure's house. All were moments that captured the relations that Tohru had with the other Zodiac members.

"This is the best thing I've ever seen, Shigure! How did you do all of this?" she asked when she came to a blank page a few from the end of the book.

"Oh, I've been working on it for a while. It's not over, yet, though, keep looking."

Puzzled, Tohru flipped the blank page and immediately burst into tears at the images before her. One page had three pictures of her and Yuki, the other with three of her and Kyo. Sobbing, she gently touched the plastic-covered photographs as if touching the boys themselves. Of Yuki and Tohru, there was one picture of them gardening together, one of them studying together, and one of Tohru holding Yuki's rat form in her palm. Of Kyo and Tohru, there was one of them making riceballs together, one of him showing her a her how to punch, and one of her obliviously doing the dishes as he smiled at her back. All were obviously taken without the participants knowing about it, since the boys weren't angry in them. The surely would have been if they knew Shigure was taking such candid shots.

Shortly after Yuki and Kyo had been locked away in the main house, at their high school graduation, Shigure had stopped talking about them. He had figured that it would be better for Tohru to try and move on with her life rather than dwell on the past. They would never be set free, both pets of Akito's in different manners, unless the curse was broken. Try as he might he still hadn't been able to figure that one out, so he had continued life with normal appearances, acting like he and Tohru had always lived there alone. Now, admitting to her that they had in fact been a part of their lives was bringing back all of the feelings that she had about it.

"Tohru, are you all right?" he inquired, laying a hand on her back. Her tears fell onto the plastic pages, but she didn't remove her eyes from the photos. "Tohru, I'm sorry that I never speak of them. It must be painful for you, I know, but we have to accept that they aren't coming back. Sometimes I feel like crying, too," he added soothingly.

Smiling through her tears, Tohru gazed into Shigure's eyes. "I know," she began quietly, "and I understand why you never talked about them. It's just…seeing these photographs is hard after all this time. I never want to lose these memories, but I'm scared that I will."

"I won't let you forget them. I made this album to represent the past. I think it's about time we allowed ourselves to feel again, to start a new future together, as happy as we are able to be." Shigure waited for her answer, but she just looked at him with her confused expression. "Tohru," he continued, "I want to have a future with you. Would you ever consider me? No, don't answer now. Just think about it. I'll give you as much time as you need," he finished, rising to his feet again. With a last minute thought, he leaned down and brushed her bangs aside to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Ho looked into her eyes and grinned at her still stunned face before going outside to the porch.

Lighting a cigarette, Shigure smiled. He could be patient. As long as it took, he would wait for his precious flower to love him back.

---------------------

A/N: Okay, next time we'll do a more legal couple. ^_~ Maybe Hatori and Kana. I'm not sure yet. I apologize if this wasn't as lovey-dovey as my other chapters. I had a hard time writing it, but I guess every writer should be challenged. *Sigh* Please review and tell me what you think! And thank you kindly to the people who have already reviewed!

Oh, I was considering writing spin-offs of this story if you guys would be interested. It would be easy to write a parody fic of humorous and outlandish couples. It would also be possible to write Furuba Lemon Stories, but I've never written lemon and I might feel silly doing so. Let me know what you think!


	7. Kagura and Kyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

------------------

Chapter 7: Kagura and Kyo

Setting: Around age 30.

------------------

A frosty breeze stirred leaves across Kyo's path as he made his way up to the old dojo, a worn bag slung across his shoulder. It was a path he had walked countless times in the past, but it was almost unfamiliar to him after all these years.

After the curse had been broken, Kyo had moved in with his Master to help out and train. That had gone well for a few years, until his Master died of complications from cancer. Kyou left and never looked back. The Zodiac members, or former Zodiac members, had mostly moved away also, seemingly in a daze from the unexpected freedom. Tohru, whom Kyo had once loved, had gone off to college on a scholarship that Yuki had helped her find. Kyo had kept in touch with her, but the love he once held so dear had dissipated over time and distance.

Now Kyo found himself on the old path, going to see an old acquaintance. Kagura had called him out of the blue the week before to tell him that the Sohmas were selling the dojo, and she wanted him to have the chance to see it once again, since the place was so special to him. As luck would have it, Kagura had chosen to become a real estate agent and stay in the main house.

Kyo rubbed his clammy palms on his shirt as he neared the house. It was childish to act this nervous about seeing Kagura, but a small part of him was still an angry teenager wanting to turn tail and run from his childhood stalker. Shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind, he approached the door and knocked firmly.

"Kyo!" The door opened to expose the owner of the voice, smiling brightly in her hunter green business suit, chestnut hair gathered in a neat bun. "It's wonderful to see you!" She quickly wrapped her arms around him in an unexpected hug.

"K-Kagura? I barely recognized you." It was true. This happy, friendly, mature woman hardly resembled the Kagura of old. Kyo slowly hugged her back and was surprised to hear her laugh.

Pulling back to hold him at arm's length, Kagura shook her head. "How long has it bee, Kyo? Ten years?"

"About that."

Kagura grabbed his hand and led him into the dojo, talking glibly as she walked. "I see you on TV all the time. You've become quite a name in the martial arts circuit," she told him laughing, "but I suppose you know that already. I just thought you might like to see this old place before it got sold, and I'm sure there are some of your belongings still scattered around here."

Kyo paused when they got to the kitchen table, causing Kagura to turn and give him a questioning look. Kyo had eaten meals with his Master, his father, so many times there. Little memories like that had flooded his mind ever since her received that call from Kagura. Glancing at her, he sat down at his old spot at the table and unslung his bag, setting it before him. "How much?"

Following suit with a frown, Kagura shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. There's probably some old photographs and stuff. You would know better than I would. No one's been here since you left, except some cleaners, and they didn't move anything."

"No, I mean how much for the dojo?"

"Oh. Um, it's not really selling for that much. We could probably get more for it, but the new head of the family has sort of led the Sohmas to financial problems. No one really knows yet, but they had to give me some incentive for selling this place quickly."

Kyo unzipped his bag and displayed the contents to Kagura, at which her eyes popped. "Is this enough?"

"Eh, uh…um…I-I really don't know, but um, I'd say yes." Kyo smirked at her loss for words. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so shocked before. "You, um, want to buy the dojo?" she asked incredulously. "But what about your career?"

"I quit. I did tournaments long enough, and now I want to teach. That's always been my goal anyway."

"But…?" Kagura's looked to the tabletop as if it knew the answers to her questions.

"Hey," Kyo began, getting her attention back, "I sent the league my letter of resignation, which they'll probably get tomorrow. Then I gave notice to my apartment manager, closed all my bank accounts, told my agent, and came out here. I'll buy the dojo for however much it's listed at, and use the rest to fix up the place and live off of until I get some clientele. Don't look so freaked out, Kagura. A life of fame isn't for me. I want to live here quietly. I want to get by modestly, with students, and maybe even a family. I feel like I'm missing out when I'm on the road all the time, and I hardly have time to relax. I mean, I made all this money, even, and I still live in the same crummy apartment I got when I moved to Kyoto. I've never even bought anything exciting. What kind of a life is that? I can tell you it's not the life I want."

"Oh, Kyo!" Kagura lunged across the table and threw her arms around him. "I had no idea you were suffering so much! Why didn't you call me? Aren't we friends anymore?" she wailed.

Kyo was completely flabbergasted by this outburst. It was a reminder of the Kagura he remembered, the part of her that had always been there for him, from the first day they had met. Awkwardly, he patted her hair, trying to comfort her, as she was now in tears. "Don't cry over me. It's not like my life is terrible, just not what I want. I'm actually really happy now, because things are working out for me. And what kind of a guy calls his old girlfriend to complain that he doesn't have time to spend all his money?" Had he really just called her his 'old girlfriend'? He blushed as he realized that he had. He had certainly never referred to her as that before.

Kagura had a familiar gleam in her eye, Kyo saw, when she readjusted her position to look him in the face. "Kyo, my love, I thought you hated me! I still love you, too!" At that, she fiercely grabbed his neck and began devouring his mouth with hers. He wasn't even sure what was going on until she was madly absorbed in the kiss.

"Pyeh! What are you _doing_?!?" Kyo twisted out of her grasp and bounded to his feet. "Are you crazy? I didn't say I loved you! Kagura, if you're going to pull this crap on me now, I'm _not_ moving back here!"

Instead of yelling like he had expected, Kagura slumped over and started crying unabashedly. Kyo wasn't sure how to react. "I'm sorry, Kyo, really. I swear I'm not like that anymore, it's just that seeing you again has brought back all those feelings. I know I was a horrible person to you, and you don't want to hear what I have to say for myself, but I need to say it anyway. Kyo, I never stopped loving you, even though I didn't see you for so long. I watched you on TV every time you competed, and I cheered, knowing it was silly because you couldn't hear me. I came to realize that the reasons I started loving you were wrong, and that I handled it so badly, and when I figured that out, I began to see all the things I genuinely loved about you. But it was too late." She paused for a second to dry her eyes with her sleeves. Kyo rummaged around in his bag and found the travel pack of tissues, which he handed to her, and then sat down at her side. "Thank you. When I heard your voice on the phone, I was so nervous, and then when I actually saw you today, I tried to act cool and mature, but my stomach had butterflies the size of wild boars in it." Kagura laughed sadly at her bad pun. "I guess when you called me an 'old girlfriend,' something happened in my heart and I took it to mean what it really didn't. Please don't give up your dreams on my expense. I'll leave you alone."

Kyo was silent for a few minutes, letting all of the things she had said sink in. "First of all, I was pretty nervous, too, so don't feel bad about that. And I thank you for being such a big fan, even if I couldn't hear you. Kagura, I don't hate you. A part of me reverted to adolescence when you did, also. I certainly don't want you to leave me alone. You're my oldest friend, and I already told you long ago that I don't care what the reasons were for you wanting to be around me back then. Honestly, I still don't have enough friends that I would throw away the most dedicated one." Finally a small smile was showing through the tears. "I feel pretty honored that you love me, I guess, too. So, um, what are the things that you genuinely love about me know?" He smiled at her when she smacked his arm playfully.

"What an ego boost this must be for you! Honestly, Kyo, I love many things about you. You aren't afraid to say what's on your mind, and you always have a way of apologizing without saying 'sorry' that means so much more. That's all I'm giving you before I make myself look like a real idiot." Laughing Kagura wiped the last of the tears from her eyes.

Kyo told her of what he had been doing the past years, and asked her what she had been up to. They talked for a long while, through several pots of tea that Kyo made. He still didn't trust her in a kitchen, even though she assured him she was better now. Grumbling bellies forced them to leave the house eventually. "I can't believe it's this late already," Kyo observed as he watched Kagura lock up the house. "Say, I've got a bag full of money, a new house, and a new life. What do you say we go find some dinner?"

Kagura dropped the keys on the ground and began mumbling in a flustered manner. "D-Dinner? Um, is this a date then, Kyo?"

"Sure," he told her, and picked up the keys before she could. "I suppose these are mine, now."

"You know, Kyo, you've changed a lot. I think it's done you some good," she said, as she walked down the path ahead of him. 

"You've changed a lot, too, Kagura," he said too low for her to hear. He was starting to feel at home here again.

----------------------

A/N: Um, yeah, another one without much action. Next time I guess. And I think I'll probably do repeats of some of the pairings, in different situations, because the possibilities are endless. So don't think this is the last of Kyo and Kagura, to any diehard fans. Please keep reading, reviewing, and suggesting! It's a true inspiration to write more.


	8. Tohru and Haru

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

--------------

Chapter 8: Tohru and Haru

Setting: Senior year.

--------------

Hatsuharu walked down the busy school hallway, deftly avoiding getting too close to the female students. School had just ended, so the halls were slowly filling as people eagerly tried to get out of the building. Tohru's class was fairly far away from his this year, but he managed to make it there right as she walked out of the room. "Hey," he called, grabbing onto her arm. He pulled her aside so Yuki and Kyo wouldn't see them talking together. 

"Oh, Hatsuharu, what's wrong?" she asked as they rounded the corner.

"Nothing," he said, letting go of her arm. "It's Yuki's birthday tomorrow. I was wondering if you had gotten him anything yet."

Tohru shook her head confusedly. "No," she told him sadly, "I can't think of anything except making his favorite dinner for him."

"Good, then how about if we go shopping together right now. I want your opinion on the present, and if you help, we can give it to him together."

Holding up her hands in a defensive gesture, Tohru shook her head again. "Oh, no, Hatsuharu, I couldn't do that. I don't really have very much money and it wouldn't be right if I couldn't pay for half. I was going to make him dinner and card and buy him something with the little money I have saved up."

Smirking, Haru leaned casually against the wall and held out his right hand. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. You help me pick out the present, make the card, and make him dinner, and I'll pay. Then it works out for both of us."

Tohru stared at his hand while she visibly weighed the decision. "Well, I did want to get him a good present, and I wouldn't know what else to get him…so it's a deal!" she exclaimed as she firmly shook his hand. "I'll go tell Yuki and Kyo that I'm not going home with them. Stay here!" Before waiting for an answer, she scampered off back around the corner. 

Haru smiled to himself as he waited. He never got to spend time alone with Tohru, and he felt a little jealous of the other Sohmas because they had interacted with her alone so much. Besides, he really did need help with Yuki's present. "Ready?" he asked once she came back to his side. Tohru nodded with a giddy smile. "All right, then. Say, are you any good with directions?"

-----------------

After some time spent wandering around the center of the city, Haru spotted the shop he had seen his gift idea in. Tohru had offered to ask someone for directions, but since Haru hadn't remembered the name of the store, it wouldn't have done much good. Haru led Tohru to the back of the shop, where the objects were lined up neatly on shelves, and motioned for Tohru to pick one out.

"Are these books, Hatsuharu?" she inquired as she picked one up. Haru remained silent and allowed her to open it and see for herself. "Oh, a journal!" Flipping through the blank pages, Tohru's smile got brighter and brighter.

"I thought that a journal would be good for Yuki," Haru explained. "He needs to let his feelings out more, open up. He's been like that his whole life, locking his emotions inside because of what Akito did to him."

"It's a wonderful idea!" Tohru said. "But why do you need my help?"

Glancing at the variety of colors and designs, Haru shrugged. "I couldn't pick out which one to get him. I thought maybe you would be more help there."

Tohru stared at the different options with a determined expression. When he realized that they might be there a while, Haru leaned back against the bookshelf behind him and crossed his arms, smiling at Tohru's back. He could almost hear the argument that she was having in her head to pick out the best one. After Haru saw that she had carefully examined all of the many choices, she didn't hesitate to pick up a deep blue book, made of leather, that had an embossed garden on the front. "Do you like that one?" he questioned.

"Yes, I think this one is the best for him."

"Perfect," he answered, and took the journal from her hands. "You've got great taste, Miss Honda." Tohru just blushed and fell in behind him as he walked to the counter and paid. "Now where do you want to go?" he asked as they turned to leave the store.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Tohru turned to stare at him with her large, innocent eyes. "Go? I thought we were going home."

"If you want," Haru said, "but I thought it might be fun to go somewhere else. You and I never get to spend any time together."

With a warm smile, Tohru tilted her head to one side. "Okay, maybe we could go to a park or something. I don't know what's around this area."

"Neither do I," Haru mumbled. "Let's just walk around and see where our path takes us."

Tohru giggled at him suddenly, and he turned to give her a quizzical expression. "Is that how you get so lost all the time?"

Haru couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. "I guess so. I've just never been able to find my way around. I try to make an adventure of it, though. If you only go on the routes you know in life, you might miss out on something new and exciting."

"Is that a proverb, Hatsuharu?" she asked in all seriousness.

Haru let the sly smile creep back. "Um, no. I just made that up, but I'm glad you like it." Tohru giggled and nodded in response. "Hey," he began, looking over her shoulder and across the street. "There's a park. Maybe we can find a quiet bench and talk for a while."

"That looks like a very nice park. I've never seen it before," she said as he led her into the crosswalk.

"Hmm, you know, sometimes I can get lost for several days at a time. It's possible that I've spent the night there before, but I'm terrible at remembering places. That probably has a lot to do with my lacking sense of direction," he said with a grin. "That looks like a nice bench. Wanna check it out?" Haru pointed to a lonely bench set near a small pond covered in lilies. 

"Sure."

Haru looked around as they settled into their seats. "It's pretty dead here for being in the middle of downtown." From their position, they could only see a few people strolling on the park path in the distance. Even the hustle and bustle of the city was shielded by the lush vegetation that encompassed the pond, where carp were aimlessly swimming about. "How are things going at Shigure's house for you, anyway?" Haru asked as he brought his attention back to his companion.

"Oh, things are fine! Everyone there is so nice to me, and I feel so lucky to have three people to look after me!" Bringing her knee up onto the bench, Tohru rested her elbow over the back and adjusted herself to sit sideways and look at Haru. "What about you, Hatsuharu? Is everything going well for you? Did you and Rin make up?"

Haru's eyes widened at the name of the girl he had once considered himself in love with. "Rin and I," he began blandly, "we're just never going to work out. It's okay, though. I think we've both moved on sooner than I thought we would."

"I'm so sorry for asking," Tohru groaned, laying her head on her arm in shame. "I didn't know that you had decided not to try anymore. I feel so stupid."

"Don't." Haru slowly reached over and placed a gloved finger under Tohru's chin to lift it up. "That's better. What about Yuki and Kyo? Do you like them?"

Tohru blushed noticeably and stumbled for words. "L-Like? Well, they're my family, and I care for them very much."

"That's not what I meant. I know you aren't dating either of them, but would you?"

Blush increasing, Tohru stammered out a response. "Um, well, I never really thought about…. I don't think I could…. Dating?"

Haru couldn't help the rich laugh that escaped his mouth. "I don't think they think about it, either, but you can tell that they both like you." Tohru returned her head to her arms as heat was added to her cheeks. A small cry was the only noise she made, barely audible. "Hey," Haru said, reaching across the space between them once again to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you upset, Miss Honda. I thought you knew."

"I do," she whispered, obviously fighting to hold back tears, "but I couldn't ever choose between them. I love them both so much, but I couldn't ever be _in_ love with one of them. What am I going to do?"

Retracting his hand so he could scoot closer to her, Haru leaned his head near to hers. "What do you mean? You don't have to _do_ anything."

"I want to be in love someday," she wailed, voice muffled by the sleeve of her uniform. "But I don't want to hurt Yuki or Kyo."

Realization hit Haru that the girl felt so trapped by the people that allowed her to be free. All Tohru had wanted was to be in love someday, and the love of Yuki and Kyo was preventing that. If she picked one, she knew that she would destroy the other. In a way, Haru saw her as being in just as horrible a situation as they were, all of them pining for love that they could never really have, and his heart went out to her. He had never been particularly close with Tohru, had never seen what it was that enraptured his cousins so much, but now he did. Tohru was sacrificing a happy future to make all of them happy now, and she felt guilty admitting it. She was cursed just as he was.

"Tohru," he said quietly, just above a whisper, as he leaned his head even closer. He had never even called her by her first name before, probably because Yuki didn't, but it seemed wrong not to now that he could read the heartbreak in her soul. He could identify with her more than any other outsider that he had ever met. Even with Rin he hadn't felt this much pure compassion, because where she wanted to break the curse for his love, Tohru would give up all of her love for their sake. 

Tohru finally lifted her head from her arms when he didn't say more, and she looked shocked to find his face just inches from her own. Haru caught her gaze with his penetrating eyes just as his hands encased hers and guided them to his knees, bringing her body ever closer to his. "Tohru, you are the most selfless person that I've ever met, but it's not fair for you to share in the pain of our curse. I won't allow it." As the last word left his lips, Haru let them come down on hers, gently yet passionately. He kissed her as though comforting her and driving her pain away, trying to send it to oblivion. Tohru deserved affection, not distress. At first she was frozen at his touch, but he was relentless and pulled her arms closer so she couldn't get away. As much as he was enjoying their connection, he knew that she needed it. A small moan came sent a tickling vibration to his lips as Tohru gave in to him, at last kissing him back. Haru let go of her hands and swiftly removed his gloves to cup her face and run his fingers through her wispy tresses. He felt like he had found himself in this kiss, and that he would do anything for the girl that he was sharing it with. He didn't want her to feel pain like his own ever again.

----------------

A/N: Another chapter for your viewing pleasure. I have to say that this is my favorite non-canon pairing, because Haru is so awesome, but he's damn hard to write! Thus, I apologize if he appeared OOC. We simply don't get into his brain enough. Please keep reading and reviewing, and thank you to everyone who has so far. I'm glad to see so many of you continuing to come back after each installment!

In response to some of the comments/ suggestions/ requests so far:

1. I will eventually write a Saki/ Haru one, and a Yuki/ Kagura one, possibly Hatori/ Tohru if I'm up to it.

2. I'm not sure if kissing causes them to transform, but if so than I'm going to take some artistic license there because it wouldn't be any fun to write! And Kisa and Hiro wouldn't transform because they're both Zodiac members.

3. If you really like Kyoru, which it appears that many of you do, I have written a separate fic for this pairing called "One Last Chance." I'm a diehard Kyoru proponent, so fans of the pairing should like it.


	9. Mine and Ayame

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

---------------

Chapter 9: Mine and Ayame

Setting: Working late one night at the shop.

A/N: Forgive me. This one is super silliness, unlike my more characteristic angst :P

---------------

"Mine, has the new Chinese silk come in?" Ayame peered at the opposite end of the back room expectantly, where his assistant was unloading the newest shipment. He could hear her rustling around in the freight boxes.

Popping her head out of the storeroom, Mine smiled and proffered a bolt of vibrant orange cloth. "Right here, Boss. It came with tonight's delivery. Do you want to start on Mr. Yamada's robe now?" She unfurled the tangerine silk and draped it over the nearest mannequin. Then she stood next to it with her hands behind her back, waiting for instructions. Usually Ayame conducted the fittings.

"No, no, I'll leave the robe completely up to you. I'm going to do the ordering for the week." Taking a seat at the desk, Ayame gracefully moved the mountain of papers in front of him and swept his long hair behind his shoulders. He wasn't exactly sure where to start, but nothing was impossible for him.

"Boss?" Mine waited until he spun in the chair to look at her. "You want me to do the whole thing by myself? Are you sure? And are you certain you know how to do the orders?" Her tone was respectful, but quizzical. She knew that her employer was much more effective as the creative genius, not the accountant.

Ayame waved her off with a dismissive hand. "I'm sure they aren't too hard, and I have faith that I have taught you well enough to be able to make a man's robe without my help. Of course it won't be as elegant as my work, but you'll learn over time. Practice makes perfect," he chimed.

Mine nodded determinedly and pushed up the sleeves on her school girl attire. Mr. Yamada was a rather large man, so she frowned ponderously at the huge length of fabric before she began pinning and unpinning it, trying to get the shape right.

Ayame smiled secretly at her from his seat and turned back to the task at hand. His papers and orders were sitting in a tall stack on the desk in front of him, calling to be sorted through. Usually he was the one pinning the garments and Mine took care of the papers, but he had decided to switch with her tonight. After ten minutes of staring at numbers and drawing design ideas in the margins of the pay stubs, he grew slightly bored and rose to stretch. He could see that Mine was moving along rapidly in her work. The main part of the robe was pinned already for sewing, and now she was cutting a matching sash and handbag.

"I wanted to explain why I've taken up your job tonight, and why you're in charge of Mr. Yamada's robe," he said, breaking the silence. "You would never become a worthy protégé of the great Ayame Sohma if you didn't learn every aspect of the business. Besides, when you leave me to start your own shop, I'll need to know all of the details of the paperwork, like billing and buying and other things that I've always put into your capable control."

In her characteristic manner, Mine laughed giddily at Ayame's comments. "Leave you? What are you talking about, Boss?"

Ayame threw his arms wide in a theatrical gesture of sorrow. "One day I'm sure you'll be near my own talent, and naturally you'll feel the need to head out on your own, forging your own destiny in the fast-paced world of design." As he finished, Ayame mocked swooning and fell back into his chair.

Mine rushed to his side, although she didn't look worried. Instead she kneeled down before him and took his hand in hers. "Boss, I'm not going to leave," she said with a reassuring smile. "It's an honor to work with the greatest designer in the city, and besides, I think we make a great team."

"Really?" he asked, suddenly gaining back all of his typical zest. Without warning he leaped from his chair, grabbing Mine's hands and dragging her up with him. Then, mindful of the curse, he spun her around in a dizzy circle, laughing wholeheartedly. "Oh, Mine, that's wonderful! I hate numbers and writing! I'm an artist! Hahaha, no more paperwork!"

"That's my job, so that you can do the important stuff," Mine laughed back in her matter-of-fact way. "I knew you wouldn't get rid of me."

Ayame finally let go of her hands to twirl in one final flourish of his own. Bowing low, he told her, "I would never voluntarily get rid of you. Your abilities are far better than the average person, almost as phenomenal as my own. Naturally, I didn't think that you would want to stray from my mentoring, but you never can tell."

Instantly motionless and serious, Ayame stood in front of Mine and catch her eyes. "Honestly, though, Mine, you are a woman after my own heart. Your design ideas, however different than mine at times, are showing improvement. If everything keeps going this way, and you make sure that I don't have to take care of the business matters anymore, perhaps I'll let you open up your own line in the store, with my approval of course. We'll call it 'Ayame Presents Creations by Mine.'"

Before Ayame could react, Mine jumped excitedly at him, arms reaching to embrace him. Years of living with a curse gave Ayame an instinctually quick reaction time, but she was even quicker. He managed to clasp her wrists and pull his chest backwards, but the awkward position sent her head reeling into his. Unexpectedly, their lips smacked together in a strong kiss. 

Both of them were frozen, Mine with shock and Ayame with the worry that her momentum would continue to send her chest into his. The transformation never came, however, because her body was still not touching his. Their only point of contact was his grasp on her arms and their startling kiss. Ayame's lithe body twisted to the side so he wouldn't fall to the ground, and in doing so their kiss was broken. Not knowing quite what to say for the first time in his life, he bowed to Mine once again. "My apologies, Mine. I didn't intend for that to happen. It's just that I don't allow people to embrace me."

Shrugging, Mine smiled at him. "That's okay, Boss. Just like our motto, everyone has his or her own secret fantasies and desires. I won't try to hug you again." 

"Mine," Ayame began. He had never really thought of the girl other than a precious commodity in running his business, but something in the kiss had changed that. Mine was the perfect girl for him, understanding and completely free of judgment. Having a curse put a serious damper on love, even to someone hopelessly romantic like himself. Despite the fact that he made his living off the romantic fantasies of others, he had never really experienced the feeling for himself. Setting up Yuki with Tohru was more his style than setting himself up. But here was a girl who had been under his nose the entire time, endlessly looking for his approval and admiring him for himself. A curse wouldn't throw her off at all, not that he was particularly planning to tell her about it. But he had faith that if his secret ever did come out, his shrewd assistant wouldn't miss a beat. He loved her, and the thought made him guffaw while delightedly clapping his hands.

Grabbing her this time by her upper arms, Ayame swung Mine around again, and as he did so he leaned his head down to hers to kiss her again. He was sure that he was marvelous at it even if he hadn't practiced much. Mine accepted his kisses willingly, so Ayame knew she felt the same way. How could she not? He was, of course, the most talented designer in all the city. 

Again Ayame let go of Mine, but this time it was to prance over to the desk and call his old friend. "Tori-san! I'm getting married! Tell Gure-san for me, if you would. I have to go make a beautiful gown now." Throwing down the receiver, he ran past Mine, who was still standing in the middle of the room, an almost frightening zeal in her expression. Ayame flung some white material onto a spare mannequin and set to work.

"Boss?" Mine asked as she bounced up and down. "Are you making me a wedding dress?"

Not looking away from his work, he squealed with laugher. "No, I'm making one for me!"

-----------------

A/N: Um, yeah. I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping for some deep and insightful Ayame chapter. I just couldn't do it. Besides, the last few have been kind of downers, so I was trying to lift my spirits a bit. Like I said, I have a penchant for writing angst. I don't usually start out that way, it just happens. ^_~

I'm not sure what I'm going to write next. I know Haru/Saki is top of the list in requests, but I don't want to have Haru overload here (as much as I might like to put Haru in every chapter. Yummy…). Yeah, anyway, *clears throat in embarrassed fashion* how about some more suggestions. I'm always open to ideas! And if you don't have a request, a review is nice. Yess, my preciousss, reviews! *sweatdrop* Wow, writing Ayame really made me silly. ^_^;;


	10. Hana and Yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

-----------------

Chapter 10: Hana and Yuki

Setting: After school one day in the Student Council Office

-----------------

Yuki diligently flipped through the nominations for new Student Council that sat on the desk before him. It was customary for the outgoing President to oversee the elections for the following year, since his viewpoint was supposed to be objective. Fortunately, a few of the promising candidates were serious about the job, hopefully having been inspired by all the work they had finally gotten done this year. Even Kimi's little sister, who was running for Treasurer, seemed to have her head on straight. Yuki placed her name on the master list to his right and picked up the stack of nominations, tapping it neatly on the tabletop to make the papers fall together. Then he locked them in the drawer set aside for elections and moved on to the graduation forms.

Light knocking came from the door just as he began scanning the top sheet of paper. "Yes?" he called out. "Come in." His face paled a bit at the entrance of three all-too-familiar hungry-eyed girls. Smiling, Yuki stood to greet the Prince Yuki Fan Club leaders. "Hello, Miss Kinoshita, Miss Yamagishi, Miss Gotou. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Minami Kinoshita came to stand in front of her two underlings, her high pigtails seeming out of place with her devilish expression. "Yuki, we want to make sure we get our place of honor at the graduation ceremony. This is our last chance to show our support of the great Prince Yuki Sohma, and we will stand by your side and protect you from unworthy girls!" As she spoke, Minami's fist came up, her voice grew more intense, and she and the other two girls approached Yuki from all sides, surrounding him at his desk.

Not knowing quite what to do, he glanced from girl to girl with wide eyes. They had never been this direct with their requests before, but he assumed that in the final days of attending school with him they were getting frantic. Now he was cornered by them, alone, and everyone else at the school had already gone home. Sighing, he tried to calm them. "I really have no control over where people sit at graduation. I have to be up front, on the dais, but everyone else is seated by homeroom. If you want to change that, you have to consult the principal, not me." He had hoped that explaining that would suffice them, but he wasn't surprised when they moved closer. Sometimes keeping his cool around them was taxing.

"Yuki!" Mai Gotou said, pushing her way in front of Minami, who gave her a death glare. "But you shouldn't have to be up there all alone! What if crazy girls try to maul you while you are giving your speech?"

He considered telling them right then that the only crazy fan girls he was worried about was they, but he knew it would only make the situation worse. Instead, he opened his mouth to continue pacifying them. "Really, I'm sure that-"

Shrill screams interrupted Yuki's sentence and his thoughts as he watched the three girls grab their heads and jump to look at the doorway. Saki Hanajima stood there, eyes fixated on her targets as snaps of electrical noise buzzed and glowing purple whips radiated around her.

All three girls screamed even louder at the sight of her, all jumbling together rants about the "scary electrical girl" and stumbling over each other to reach the door. Hana watched with a blank expression as they left, waiting several seconds before ceasing her high voltage barrage. "Those girls never learn," Hana said in his general direction.

Grateful, Yuki smiled at Tohru's close friend. "I thank you, Miss Hanajima. They were a bit…overbearing today." As he sat back down in his seat, he tried to make himself appear more comfortable. He and Saki had always been civil, but never close. "I didn't think anyone was still at the school."

"Oh, I was in the principal's office to discuss my grades."

Yuki waited for her to add to her explanation, but all he received was an unblinking stare. "Hmm," he began, trying to think of something to talk about. "Are you doing well in class?"

"No." Again Hana didn't elaborate. She simply sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk and continued her staring. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Yuki was going to try initiating conversation again when she did it for him. "I can tell that you don't regard Tohru romantically any longer."

He certainly wasn't prepared for a proclamation like that. Small sounds infiltrated his throat as he searched for a response. "Any longer?"

"Yes, that is what I said. I'm not sure that's a good move for you, though. It seems to me that you need a close romantic relationship at this time. Your waves would be much more stable."

"What?" he asked softly, trying to process his thoughts. "How did you know something like that?"

Hana began smoothing out her velvety black skirt with delicate fingers. "I didn't," she told him, "but your reaction proves that I was right in my guess."

"Miss Hanajima, there are things that you don't know about, extenuating circumstances that make a relationship like the one you speak of impossible. I don't really think that I'm able to commit like that right now, and that wouldn't be fair. Besides, I don't have anyone in mind and I wouldn't want to hurt Miss Honda's feelings. She's dearly important to me."

A gentle smile formed on Hana's lips as she leaned closer to the desk. "Who said anything about commitment? I meant that you need a romantic connection with someone, not get married. Hmm…." Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "As for Tohru, don't you think that she'll be happy for you if you are in turn happy? My Tohru is the type of person who wants those that she cares for to feel as much love as they can."

Yuki had to nod in agreement. "You're right, Miss Honda is like that, but even if she did approve of my dating someone, there isn't anyone that I have in mind." He realized that he was being rude to just brush aside her advice, though. "I'm sorry, Miss Hanajima. I didn't mean to throw out your suggestions, because it's kind of you to worry about me. I suppose I just never thought of that, really, at least not with anyone except Miss Honda. I'm not sure I'd know where to look," he finished with an apologetic smile.

Silently, Saki rose to her feet and glided around to Yuki's side of the desk. "Yes, that is a problem." His eyes widened visibly as Hana bent down until her face was level with his own. "But perhaps looking isn't as much the issue as realizing is." At that Hana moved closer, pressing her lips purposefully over his.

Stunned didn't even begin to describe Yuki's feelings; Saki Hanajima was the last person on Earth he expected to kiss. If he had known in advance that he would be kissed, he would have bet his entire life savings on it being one of the girls from the Fan Club, but never this! And yet here she was, and she couldn't be ignored. Yuki slowly closed his eyes, increasing his awareness of the act as he did. Hana's lips were hard to characterize, almost like rose petals in texture, but warm and tart tasting. There was something else, too, something he couldn't quite put his finger on until he thought about the girl that he was kissing. She was using her abilities! Sure enough, when he concentrated on it, he could feel the almost undetectable generation of tingling electricity coursing through the space between their mouths. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life, and it made his brain not function properly like he was used to. He discovered that he was enchanted by this unforeseen kiss and he couldn't keep his lips from returning affections that were being shown to him.

Yuki leaned forward involuntarily as Hana broke the kiss; he didn't want it to end. Ever. All he could do was gape as she straightened and cleared her throat. "Think on that, Yuki," she said without mockery or jest in her tone. Then she whipped her floating cascade of hair over her shoulder and strode out of the room, never missing a beat. Why had Saki Hanajima…? It was too much for him to comprehend and he knew it, so he leaned back in his chair and unfocused his eyes. An unstoppable blush was overcoming Yuki's face, but he couldn't do anything about it, and frankly he didn't care.

--------------------

A/N: Yea, more attempts at fluff without angst. I like how this one turned out. When I started, I wasn't quite sure where I was going or why I decided to use this pairing, but it grew on me as the story came together. All that talk about accepting requests and then I do a couple that no one suggested. Go figure…. I hope you liked it anyway! Please let me know with a review!

Random Notes:

I am planning for sure: Saki/Haru, Kyo/Uo, Yuki/Kagura, Hatori/someone (?), Saki/Akito, Mit-chan/Shigure. I'm not promising any order or anything, but they'll be up eventually! I'm just trying to keep the characters spread out evenly throughout the story. I don't want to, like, exhaust all the Haru possibilities in the beginning or have three Tohru chapters in a row. I know that I have some pretty diverse readers, so this is for you guys!

Everyone who reviews is so awesome in my book! You guys really are the reason that I've continued writing this, and I love hearing such a variety of comments and suggestions. There was one comment that I didn't really get, though, and that was that Tohru is a slut. *I just wanted to clarify that these chapters are in no way linked. They are separate one-shots that have a common romantic theme.*

Okay, happy reviewing! And stay tuned for next time!


	11. Tohru and Momiji

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

---------------------

Chapter 11: Tohru and Momiji

Setting: Momiji has a surprise for Tohru on White Day…again. ^_^ Pure fluff!

---------------------

"Tohru!" Momiji ran into Shigure's house at full force, slamming the door home on its runners. "Happy White Day, Tohru!"

Shigure was the only person in the room, though. "Hello, Momiji," he chimed. "Our little flower is in the kitchen."

"Good afternoon!" Momiji greeted back. "I have a surprise for Tohru!"

"What is it?"

"I'm taking her to the Sohma ski resort," he laughed merrily.

With a puzzled expression, his cousin put a finger to his chin. "We have one of those?"

"Yes, silly, we went there all together three years ago!" Momiji responded.

"Oh, right! How could I forget Ha'ri's hilarious attempt at skiing!" He rolled on the floor in uncontrollable laughter. "I can't wait to see Tohru try!"

Scrunching his face up, Momiji shook his head. "Nope, this time I get Tohru all to myself. The van is waiting outside for us, and I got her a snowsuit and everything, so she's all set!"

Shigure's laugher filled with evil mirth. "A romantic getaway, I see. Do Kyo and Yuki know that you are stealing our cute housekeeper and whisking her away to the mountains?"

"Uh uh! I'm not telling so they won't come. Tohru!" he called again, running to the kitchen. "Are you ready to go?"

----------------------

Momiji smiled at Tohru as she looked out the window at the wintery landscape. "We're almost to the cabin," he told her excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

"Eh? This is so pretty, Momiji! I've never seen a mountain this closely before." Tohru pressed her hand against the glass and drew it back immediately, a surprised look on her face. "Ooh, it's cold!"

"Perfect hot chocolate weather," Momiji giggled back. "Look! There's the cabin."

Up ahead a large log cabin loomed in the white background. It was tall, three stories, built in the Swiss ski lodge style, a huge A-frame roof allowing the snow to slide off and accumulate under the eaves. The van turned down the drive and into the garage, so the passengers could get out. Tohru reached for her bag, but Momiji grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the car. "They'll get that for us," he explained. "I want to show you around!"

He led her into the immense lofted room in the center of the house, with a ceiling-high fireplace and cozy, fluffy couches surrounding it. Mugs of steaming cocoa were already set out with a platter of heart-shaped cookies. "Did you arrange all of this Momiji?" Tohru asked in wonder.

"Yep! I planned it out all specially for us. We have a schedule and everything." Then he pulled out his folded paper from his pocket and scanned the list. "It's 'snuggly hot chocolate time' right now. Let's get started! After that we get to play in the snow, and then tonight we're going to tell ghost stories by the fire while we roast marshmallows! Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to ski on the bunny hill!" He laughed at his little pun and hopped up and down in a very rabbit-like manner.

Tohru's head cocked to the side as she listened to the itinerary. "I think I can do all that, except I don't know any scary stories and I've never skied before. Are there other people here as well?"

"No, just us! Except for the help, of course." Momiji dropped himself onto one of the couches, knees tucked up underneath him, and patted the place next to him for Tohru to sit in. Looking only a little flustered, she joined him and picked up her mug. "Is it good? Have a cookie, too!"

"Mmm, it's very good, and the cookies look delicious."

They sat there for a while, eating sweets and talking about school and a new book that Momiji had read. Suddenly Momiji remembered his schedule and pulled it out again. "Oh, time to play in the snow. There's a snowsuit up in the room for you."

Tohru blushed and put her hands to her face. "You really did too much for me. I feel badly that you went out of your way like this!"

Ignoring her protests, Momiji leaned closer and grasped her hand, beaming into her face. "You're silly, Tohru. It was fun to plan this. Come on, let's go make a snowman."

Slowly, Tohru nodded to him and let him show her to her room. He went to change into outdoor clothes himself and then waited a bit impatiently until she came out, wearing a head to toe pink snowsuit with matching mittens, boots, and a hat, all with little white bunnies frolicking in the pattern. Tohru's face matched the outfit, as well. "This is so cute, Momiji," she said, looking down at her attire. "I love bunnies."

"I love you, too," he giggled back. 

"Eh-?"

"I got us a carrot and buttons and a scarf for the snowman," he explained, cutting her off. He proffered his bundle to demonstrate and then ran down the stairs and outside, letting her follow behind. "Let's make snow angels first," he called when they got to the yard. He fell backwards in the snow and moved his arms and legs about happily. "I'm going to name mine Tohru!"

Tohru was busy making her own angel next to his. "Mine will be a Momiji angel, then. Mom and I used to do this every winter in the park across from our apartment building."

Now two angels were etched side by side in the snow, but Momiji was on to bigger and better things. He made a snowball and rolled it on the ground until it was too big to move alone. Tohru, seeming a little confused, copied his actions until there was a smaller ball of snow next to Momiji's. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

"Haven't you ever made a snowman before?"

Tohru shook her head sadly and stared at the snowballs. Momiji just laughed and started trying to lift Tohru's snowball on top of his. Between the both of them they managed. Out of breath, they both sat down. "That was hard," Tohru breathed.

"Now we have to make a head!" He jumped up, rejuvenated a bit in his excitement to get the snowman all finished, and ran a trail of snow through the lawn until he had a head-sized snowball. He lifted that one up by himself and slapped it down so it would stick. Then he collected his accouterments and wrapped the scarf around the snowman's neck.

"It's so cute!" Tohru exclaimed, taking his lead and adding buttons to make a "jacket." They found a couple of branches for arms and pebbles for a mouth and eyes. "I think that something is missing, though. This doesn't look like snowmen I've seen in pictures." She exuded concentration as she peered at the snowman.

Momiji stared at their frosty creation, too, wondering what it could be. "A hat!" he cried out, and he took the one from his head and gave it to the snowman, pleased with himself. "Hello, Mr. Snowman!"

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Snowman."

Filled with chuckles, they sat down in front of their new friend and held a short conversation with him. "This is the most fun I've ever had," Tohru told Momiji when their laughter had subsided. "Thank you so much for this White Day present."

"Your welcome, but this isn't your only present!" Momiji scooted closer to Tohru, whose cheeks were rosy in the cold air. "I wanted to come up here alone so I could give you this!" He couldn't control his smile as he leaned in and gave Tohru a kiss on her cheek. His victim froze, but he could see her cheeks get even redder and her mouth turn up slightly in a sweet smile. Feeling brave, he moved in again, only this time the kiss was planted on her lips. It was short, but he felt warm and fuzzy from the contact. When she didn't speak or move after a minute, he got curious. "Tohru?"

Her paralysis ended and Tohru put her face in her hands, looking embarrassed. "Ee, yes, Momiji?" came a small squeak.

"That was fun! Let's kiss again!" Momiji loved Tohru. She was the greatest girl that his little heart could imagine, and he wanted to practice the kisses that he had seen Hatori give Kana in the past. He wrapped his mittened hands around hers and gently removed them from covering her face. "Do you want to?" He hoped that he hadn't scared her. Tohru was fragile sometimes. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he said quietly.

"What? Oh, no, you didn't hurt my feelings," Tohru corrected. Now she looked like she felt guilty. "It's just that I've never been kissed before…and it was actually really nice."

Momiji took that as an open invitation and swooped in again, this time making it last a little longer. He moved his lips in a massaging motion, sucking lightly and even sticking his tongue out to taste her mouth. Hot chocolate and cookies infiltrated his taste buds, and he felt himself trying to get a better sample. Tohru complied hesitantly and let Momiji fill her mouth with his tongue. Momiji strained to get her involved, but she was still being shy. He pulled away and said in a dejected tone, "Is it not very good?"

"It's not that at all!" she apologized. "But I don't know how to kiss."

Shrugging, Momiji put his hands on Tohru's knees. "Me neither, but we can learn! You have to move your tongue around and stuff. That's what Ha'ri and Kana did when I peeped on them."

His comments seemed to relax her a bit and she smiled. "You shouldn't peep on things like that, Momiji."

"I know!" he said back with a smile. "Wanna try anyway?"

As if in a strange trance, Tohru nodded and let Momiji resume his kiss. This time she responded to his administrations and his lips tingled when her tongue ran over them. He could feel her cold nose pressed against his face and he had to shiver himself. It was growing dark out and the temperature was dropping. Regretfully, he broke the kiss. "Okay, let's go get more snacks and make a fire and tell ghost stories, and then we can practice more!" Momiji hoped that his cousins wouldn't be mad about him stealing Tohru's first kiss.

---------------------

A/N: x_x That was total sap! I guess with that pairing it kind of has to be, though! I was inspired by it snowing at my house yesterday, albeit not enough to make a snowman. Reviews are always welcome, along with suggestions for pairings! I'm thinking of doing perhaps a little less silly next time.


	12. Uo and Kyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

-------------------

Chapter 12: Uo and Kyo

Setting: Uo and Kyo end up being partners in a history project, much to their mutual dismay.

-------------------

"Why the hell do I have to work with the damn Yankee?" Kyo groused, his face contorting in his typical rage. He stared at the list of names on the board, Arisa's paired with his own for their history project.

"Nobody else seems upset about who they're partnered with, Kyon-kyon," the blonde ex-gang member said teasingly.

"Yeah, they're relieved not to have to work with you!"

Tohru piped up, trying to make the situation somewhat brighter. "I'm sure Kyo and Uo will make the best project, because you are both so creative."

Kyo's glare met Uo's and both of them bared their teeth and snarled in unison, "Creative? Ha!" At that they glared even harder, daring the other to blink first.

"The vibes are so intense," Hana moaned ecstatically, swaying from side to side in delirium until Tohru steadied her.

Kyo covertly eyed the electrical freak. He wasn't about to admit that he was jealous of the denpa for getting to do her project with Tohru. No way!

"Hey, Orangetop, it could be worse, right?" Arisa laughed. "You could have been paired up with the Prince."

Kyo just frowned. The damn rat was already deep in conversation with his partner, Manabe, on the other side of the room. Why did everyone have to get good partners except him? "Shut up, Yankee. When are we going to get this stupid thing done? We only have three days."

"After school today is best for me," she answered as though it wasn't a big deal. Her lack of a temper about it just aggravated his more.

"Fine. You can come home with us." He flicked his fiery eyes to Tohru, who was still just standing there innocently.

"No, I don't think that's going to work," Uo told him nonchalantly. An evil smirk came over her face making him angrier again. "That writer guy will just bug us the whole time. Why don't you come home with me? My dad doesn't get home until late."

Uncontrollably, Kyo's mouth dropped open in disbelief. He didn't even want to imagine being trapped with that girl in her apartment all afternoon and probably all evening, too. She would probably try to beat him up all day or want to arm wrestle or something else that normal girls didn't do. Even so, he wasn't going to let her intimidate him; he could handle her attitude for one day to prove that he wasn't scared of her. "Let's go, then," he said in his most confident tone, the one that he used to challenge Yuki with. He grabbed his bag and looked down on her defiantly.

"Kyo?" Tohru was tugging on his sleeve. "Class isn't over yet."

Beet-red, he sat down in his desk, fixed his fierce gaze in front of him, and tried to ignore Uo's mocking laughter.

---------------------

"Oi, where is your house? Do you have supplies there for the poster? Should we stop somewhere to eat first?"

Arisa looked back over her shoulder at the redhead. "You ask a lot of questions, Kyon. My apartment is around the corner, I have stuff for the poster, and I can feed you when we get there. Anything else?"

She was answered with a grunt. Ignoring him, she continued until they reached the door of her apartment, where she stopped to bend down and fish in her bag for her keys. "I always lose those dumb things," she mumbled to herself. "Ah, here they are…. Oh, wait, no…. Finally!" A jingling noise accompanied her as she stood back upright, her hair trailing through the air behind her. Uo grinned and opened her door. "Welcome to my pad."

Kyo suddenly felt a little awkward being alone with her in her house. Shyness seemed to creep in from somewhere and he almost viewed himself as intruding on her life, or at least treading on her turf. He wasn't about to show it, but he knew that she would have the upper hand here somehow. It was hard for him to make sense of.

Uo had taken off her shoes and thrown her bag on the floor, so Kyo followed her example and doffed his, as well, only in a gentler fashion. Even if it was the Yankee's house, he knew how to be polite.

"What do you want to eat?" she called from what must be the kitchen. Hesitantly, he followed her voice until he stood in the doorway, watching her search through the cupboards, which looked mostly bare. 

He had never really thought about her home life before. He knew that she lived in this tiny apartment with her dad, but he was struck with the thought suddenly that her life was kind of lonely. She worked all the time, and he supposed her dad did, too, and the apartment was empty and oppressive. The only food he saw was ramen and some udon, aside from the half-empty liquor bottles on the counter.

"You gonna have sake or ramen?"

"Huh?" Kyo asked, bringing his attention back to his hostess. She was holding up a pot of water and a packet of noodles, staring at him as though awaiting a response.

"I asked you three times if you wanted noodles, but they way that you've been staring at the bottles, maybe you'd rather get drunk?"

Kyo frowned and shook his head. "Noodles are fine. I was just thinking about something, is all."

Uo went about turning on the stove and looking for seasonings before she said anything. "Those are my dad's."

"What?"

"The alcohol," she said in a more serious tone than he had ever heard from her before. "He started drinking a lot when my mother left."

The subject seemed grim, and Kyo could understand. Uo had a mother who left her and a father who wasn't really there. "Oi, Uotani," he began, fumbling for the right words in his head. "I know what that's like. Without…. Without my Master I wouldn't have a parent."

He expected her to laugh at him, but she didn't. She just stirred the ramen into the boiling water and lowered her head. "That's like Kyoko. Tohru's mom was to me what your master was to you." Smiling slyly, she turned to look at him. "You look shocked, Orangetop. Did you think I was going to make fun of you."

"No! I don't make fun of you for liking Tohru's mom!" His face heated in anger. "Why would you make fun of me?" He felt his fury building in him and he didn't know why. He was so confused and it just set him off, because he felt weird being in her house and he normally didn't get along with her at all, and here he was feeling sorry for her and identifying with her. It was all too much for him to comprehend, which triggered his anger. "Listen, Yankee, I didn't come here for you to treat me like an idiot! It's not my fault if your life is crappy and your dad is an alcoholic! I've got my own problems without you trying to get under my skin!"

In jerking motions, Uo strode to stand in his face and crossed her arms. "Don't try to feel sorry for me!" she growled in a dangerous voice. "You're the one who is in love with Tohru and can't admit it! If anyone has a pathetic life it's you! You don't even have the guts to make a move, Kyo. Maybe I should show you how!"

Kyo opened his mouth to yell back at her, but she grabbed him painfully by the ears and pulled, giving him no other choice but to move as she directed. He was stunned when she kissed him, hard. Her lips crushed his and attacked them with vigor, not at all like an act of passion but rather one of aggression. Forceful and unyielding, Arisa made sure Kyo couldn't do anything except shriek protests into her mouth and attempt to keep his ears firmly attached to his body. His arms hung forgotten at his sides.

Time lurched and he didn't know how long she had been mauling him, but he eventually came back to reality and what she was doing came into focus. Her eyes were closed tightly, brows furrowed in concentration. Droplets of moisture leaked through though, and he realized they were tears that correlated to some emotion, whether happy or sad or angry he wasn't sure. Her nails were biting in his ears, the pressure attracting more blood flow and heating them. Heat. Kyo could feel her body heat coming toward him, so he finally used his arms and pressed them against her midsection, pushing her away, and yet her hands held their ground and he moved with her, her back now pressed against the refrigerator. His hands remained, though, to keep the transformation from occurring. 

The next thing he put his attention to was the kiss itself. Uo was making little sounds in his mouth, much like the ones that he had initially made into hers, only pleading, not protesting. She ran her tongue over the front of his teeth and around to the back of his cheek, then down around his own tongue, which responded of its own accord. He discovered that his lips were also moving with hers, kneading back with the same pressure. He couldn't help his eyes from closing, either, or his hands from moving up her stomach to rest beneath her breasts, clutching her possessively around her ribcage. At last, he let out the breath that he had been holding and sunk fully into the kiss.

Kyo had no idea what he was doing or why, but nothing in the world was going to stop him now, not even that pot boiling over on the stove.

--------------------

A/N: Ok, you guys get another chapter quickly because I was all inspired. This is practice for the Kyo x Uo lemon that I'm going to be writing for a contest (I'll be posting an edited version on ff.net). As you can tell, my angstiness returned (yay!) for this chapter, and will probably be around again in the future, but it was fun to depart for a few chapters. Sorry if people were scared by the Momiji x Tohru one. I was going for silly cuteness. Always trying for a new flavor to spice things up a bit!

****

Reviews are still appreciated, as well as requests. I've started keeping a tally of what pairings are asked for, so it might help my decision. Right now I'm thinking of Yuki x Kagura, but let me know.

****

Thank you to those who have been reviewing! Love you all!

Votes so far (* means I promise to do this pairing at some point - all canon pairings are promised and anything with Haru)

5-Yuki x Kagura *

3-Shigure x Mit-chan *, Hana x Akito *, Hana x Haru *

2-Yuki x Machi * (yeah, I know that both votes were from Zapenstap, but best friends get extra points ^_^), Hana x Shigure, Tohru x Hatori, Tohru x Ritsu, Uo x Shigure

1-Kagura x Haru, PYFG x Yuki, Kisa x Haru *, Hana x Kyo, Rin x Shigure *, Tohru x Ayame, Tohru x Akito O_o, Kagura x Ritsu, Hana x Kazuma *, Kana x Hatori *, another Rin x Haru (I will repeat popular pairings when I run out of others)

I also throw Mayuko x Shigure/Hatori out on the table. Any takers? 


	13. Hana and Haru

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

-----------------------

Chapter 13: Hana and Haru

Setting: Poor Haru gets lost in an unfamiliar part of town.

-----------------------

Hatsuharu made his way purposefully down the moonlit street. He knew that he was lost, but he wasn't about to make it known; he was practiced at getting lost in style. A large green sign indicated a subway terminal up ahead, so he made his way there to check out the map, not that he was particularly good at following those. As he approached the guidepost that displayed all the stops, he saw a magazine stand off to the left that looked familiar…maybe…he thought. He just couldn't be troubled with remembering where he had been or not been. Hell, he wasn't even sure what his own subway exit was, so getting on it wouldn't help anyway. Good thing it was the weekend.

"You look lost," a bland voice said from behind him. He turned around calmly to see Saki Hanajima standing there, all done up in some sexy, flowy black number. Dark purple eyes met silvery grey, both sets completely devoid or surprise or any other emotion.

"Hello, Miss Hanajima. Do you know your way around here?"

Saki regarded him with a slightly amused expression, although it was just the barest lift of her lips. "Yes, I live near here." Haru nodded once, surveying the area again. He must be somewhere close to the house if she lived nearby. As if she read his mind, she added, "The school is quite far away, though. I take the subway everyday."

He was suddenly curious. "And why do you do that?"

"Because I was expelled from my middle school for creating a scene and I didn't want to go to high school with those same people."

"I see," Haru said, smirking at the serious look she was giving him. "A woman after my own heart. Do they ever call you Black Hana, by chance?" he asked with a sly laugh.

Hana didn't laugh back, however, instead making her face even more serious. "No, I don't think that nickname would fit in the context you mean. Our tempers are extremely different."

Leaning back against the signpost, Haru crossed his arms. "I would believe that." He had heard about her powers enough from his cousins, and he had seen the stupid girls that followed Yuki around run away from her unseen electrical charges. "So, how is it that a guy like me can anger a beautiful girl like you into some rough treatment?" Whatever this girl was doing, without knowing it or not, she was awakening his Black side. His alter ego couldn't ever resist hot chicks with attitudes and tight dresses.

"Come with me," Hana said, ignoring his request and gliding away from where he stood.

Smiling, he took a few long strides and caught up with her, falling in at her side. "So, you taking me to some secluded alley for some fun?"

"No, we're going to my house. The last train left over an hour ago and I don't think Tohru would like it if I left you out in the cold. You can call your parents from my house or you could sleep over in my brother's room if you like."

Her matter of fact tone killed the mood that his Black side had kindled. Grimacing, he looked at his watch and saw that it was already past midnight. Hatori would be in bed and there was no way in hell that he would ever call his parents, not that Saki knew that. "Yeah, I'll stay at your house if it's all right with you," he said in his normal White voice.

Saki only flicked her eyes towards him at the sudden change in his personality. She looked slightly disappointed. "Megumi will be asleep, but his room connects to mine, so he's a heavy sleeper."

"Why would that make him a heavy sleeper? You don't strike me as the noisy type."

"I keep late hours," was the most detailed answer she gave him, although it wasn't very conclusive. He wondered what she stayed up late doing. Haru just sighed and followed her until they reached a large house in a shockingly normal neighborhood. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but not some cookie cutter suburban deal, that was for sure. "Are you coming?" she questioned.

"Yeah." He followed her up to the front door and waited for her to unlock the door and let him in. "So, your parents are cool with this?" he asked as he took off his shoes.

Hana silenced him with a look. "There's no need for them to know about this," she whispered. "Nor my brother. We'll have to wait in my room until he falls asleep."

Quirking his eyebrows at her, he found himself in awe of her actions. "What if he wakes up during the night?" he said in a whisper close to her ear.

"He won't. I'll come and get you in the morning before he wakes up, and then I'll take you back to the high school on the train. It's too far to walk. I trust you can find your way home from there?"

Haru nodded, but he wasn't quite as confident as he appeared. Hatori always picked him up from the school, or Momiji walked with him. He would figure that part out in the morning, though. 

Hana had removed her shoes and was now standing at the foot of the stairs, waving for him to follow. She led him up the stairs and to the end of the hall and through a shoji door to what he assumed was her bedroom. Dark curtains and other furnishings made shadowy by the moonlight were all he could see. He liked her style. "So, how long do we have to wait until your brother goes to sleep?" he asked softly.

She pointed to a stream of light coming from another door in her room, the one that by method of deduction must lead to his. "Fifteen minutes after that light turns out should be sufficient." Then, in a more substantial answer, "Probably an hour or so, if my light stays off. He won't fall asleep if my light is on. It keeps him awake."

Haru didn't inquire further into the habits of her obviously strange brother. He had other things on his mind, like how to spend an hour or more in the dark with a ripe specimen of the female sex. His Black side called out to him again, but he didn't want it to fully take over. This could be fun. "What will we ever do to occupy our time?" he snickered.

"We could watch a movie if you would like. I have an extensive collection." She walked over to a shelf on the wall that was filled with movies. "This is one that I have been meaning to watch," she said, picking up some B-rated vampire horror film, "but I haven't yet."

"That's fine," he said, distracted by the way her milky skin glowed in the faint light. His attention was even more in focus on her body when she turned on her television and put the movie in, her curves silhouetted against the screen. Waiting until she sat down on the floor near him, he shifted closer and rested back on his hands so he could examine her body more discreetly, tracing over the lines of her neck and face with his eyes, knowing that she was aware. A mild electrical current suddenly zapped his nose and he smiled at her back. She was a feisty one.

Haru subsided in his blatant leering for a few minutes to watch the movie. He wasn't going to force her into anything that she didn't want, even if his Blackness was protesting. When the scene came on with a half-naked teenage girl running from the vampire in the film, though, his libido charged back up and he decided to try again. He tilted his head to one side and moved in towards Hana's throat, mockingly biting at her flesh. When he moved away from her skin, he saw her eyes staring into his, not angry or scared or excited, just staring. "It looked like fun. I've always wanted to be a vampire and suck the blood out of pretty young necks," he teased.

One corner of Hana's mouth rose in a wry smile and she unexpectedly leaned in to his neck and bit him back, much harder than he had bitten hers. She didn't let go right away, though, but sucked on it hard, hard enough to leave a mark. At his taken-aback expression, she smiled. "Me too."

Haru knew she would be up for a good time, or he had hoped so anyway. Reaching out, he drew her head back to his and went for her neck again, leaving her with the same mark that she had given him, then traveling up her throat her cheek and then her lips, dipping his tongue under hers and thoroughly licking every inch of her mouth. Then he drew her bottom lip in between his and suckled it firmly, finally eliciting a barely audible moan from her.

Willfully, Hana pulled back and looked vapidly to her brother's doorway and then to the clock. "It's been exactly fifteen minutes since Megumi's light went out. You may go in there now. He has a spare bed to the far right side of the room."

"Sure," Haru said, a bit disappointed. As he rose and made his way to Megumi's door, Hana's voice stopped him.

"It's unfortunate that you are so bad with directions. I was hoping you could come visit me again."   
  
Haru smiled and winked at her through the feeble light in the room. "I think I'm going to remember how to get here after tonight." 

----------------------

A/N: Okay, I kind of cheated that time. Sort of. I had started on my Saki x Haru chapter a while ago and it turned into a big lemon, so I posted it elsewhere and thought about writing a different situation for that pairing in this fic. Then I grew fond of the set-up and too lazy to write an alternate Saki x Haru fic, so you get the de-lemonized version. If you want the lemon, I will give you a link via email. I'm rather proud of it myself. ^_~

I know I said I would do Yuki and Kagura this time, but it will be the next chapter. I already started writing it, I promise. 

****

Thank you so much to those who have been reviewing! I haven't thanked you guys nearly enough. Here are some comments for a couple of my reviewers:

Shizumaru: I'm sorry that it seemed rushed. You're totally right. I tend to just write these stories as they come to me and then throw them out there, then I look back on them and am disappointed. I will go back and add some more when I have some time. I would like the chapters to at least feel like they could possibly be a snippet of a longer scene, but sometimes that isn't conveyed thoroughly enough.

Celarania: I will likely make an Ayaru, but as for the character x the reader suggestion, I doubt it. I would have no idea how to write that :P

**Reveiws always appreciated!!!**


	14. Kagura and Yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/N: I would like to entitle this my "I set aside the whole weekend to write my 16 pages worth of senior project essays, study for my two midterms next week, and finish that damn Energy and the Environment assignment as well as work on my internship, but so far I've just written this chapter" chapter.

------------------

Chapter 14: Kagura and Yuki

Setting: Kyo and Tohru have found love, but who did they leave behind?

------------------

"I'm sorry Yuki!" Kagura sobbed fitfully into Yuki's chest. "I'm sorry you have to listen to me crying."

Yuki stroked his cousin's hair awkwardly, not really knowing how to comfort her. He felt like he might need comforting himself. "It's okay, Kagura. I don't mind. We all cry sometimes."

It had only been four days since they had found out, and a long four days they were. It was an accident, really, Kyo and Tohru becoming more than just friends, not something done in plan or in spite. Yuki wasn't angry with her at all. He had discovered through the situation that he could be happy for Tohru without any selfishness. That's where his happiness ended, though.

Yuki felt something akin to envy or jealousy of Kyo. He despised thinking that the cat was capable of finding love and he was not. In turn that made him angry with himself for being so shallow. He shouldn't have to look up to the stupid cat. Realistically, he was depressed that he had nobody, that he was alone once again, and he knew it. So he did feel that he needed comforting, and he was instead comforting someone else.

Kagura had shown up out of the blue at Shigure's. Yuki had been there alone, since Kyo and Tohru were out for the day and Shigure was visiting the main house. He didn't even know why she had come, since the thought of Kyo and Tohru so obviously hurt her. 

"I don't know why I'm so upset. I know Kyo doesn't love me, and I accepted that, but I still love him!" With that she began pounding in frustration on his torso, not at all gently.

Yuki let her pummel her emotions away until she really started putting her weight into it, at which point he grasped her wrist firmly and held it away from him. "Kagura, I know how you hurt. I hurt, too, but we have to accept it and move on." He felt enormous sympathy for the fiery little brunette. It wasn't often that something could crack her spirit this much. Even when she had chased a resistant Kyo around for years, it never got to her like this. He supposed that she was coming out of a long bought of denial.

When Kagura's arm went lax in his grip, Yuki let her go and she immediately wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Yuki," she murmured into him. He could feel her warm tears soaking through his shirt. "I know that you loved Tohru, too. You must be sad. Do you want to talk about it?"

Yuki's eyes widened as Kagura started rubbing his back in small circles. Now she was comforting him? Everyone knew about Kagura's instantaneous personality changes, but this was really from one extreme to the other in a way he had never seen. "You're okay, just like that?" he asked in wonderment.

"Yeah," she answered, looking up at him and smiling through her tears. Her tone was completely devoid of the depression that had been in it a minute ago. "Come sit down with me, Yuki. Tell me what's bothering you." She clasped his hand and led him stunned to the porch outside, where she made him sit down on the edge. Hopping down onto the ground, she hovered in front of his knees and pulled his head to rest on her own chest.

Yuki blathered incoherently for a few seconds until he could figure out what she was doing. Kagura was so fickle! She had gone from weeping like her life was over to smiling and trying to console him in less than five minutes. "I'm not sad, Kagura," he told her, prying his head out of her arms to sit back up. "I'm happy for Tohru."

Kagura pursed her lips together and clamped her arms around Yuki's head to bring it to her bosom again. "Yuki, don't lie to me! I know you're in love with Tohru. Tell me how you feel!"

"No, really, Kagura," he began, trying unsuccessfully to get out of her much tighter grip. Finally he just gave up and left his head securely in her arms. "I'm not sad, I'm angry," he said, not really intending to discuss it with her. The whole ordeal was making him furious, though. If Kagura wanted to know why he was upset so badly, then he would just have to tell her. "I want to find someone like that. I want to have someone love me. I want to be special and needed and wanted. I'm happy for Tohru because she deserves that. Why does Kyo have to get it, though? Hasn't my life been as hard as his?" The last words were driven like daggers from his mouth. His strength returned to him and he forced himself off of Kagura's chest. "Maybe you're sad because you thought Kyo would love you back someday, but he won't. I'm sorry, but it's never going to happen. I want what they have, and it's not fair to them that they make me angry."

Cold violet eyes met startled grey ones for a second before Kagura lowered her head and let her chestnut hair cover her. Small sobs shook her body in front of him and he wondered at how he was now the cause of her crying. Resting his hands lightly on her shoulders, he leaned forward until his forehead came into contact with hers. "I'm sorry, Kagura," he said in an almost whisper. "I didn't mean to yell at you. This isn't your fault just like it isn't theirs. I'm the only one to blame."

"No!" Kagura's fierce tone surprised him. "It's not our fault that we're like this. It's the fault of the ones who put this curse on us!" Tears of a new emotion, rage, now pooled at the outer corners of her eyes. "Why can't I ever hug the one I love? It's so unfair, Yuki, so unfair. I loved Kyo for so long, and it would have been fine!" Her eyes drifted wistfully skyward. "We could have embraced each other and the curse wouldn't have mattered. But now we have to go find other people, you say? That's unfair! All I want is to be held, Yuki!"

Yuki's mouth opened in disbelief. True, the curse prevented them from embracing anyone they might love, but with Kagura the pain of that had just hit her. Yuki had never loved his cursed female counterparts, had never thought about the fact that he would have been able to hold one of them. The possibility had just never come up. Kisa was a child, he never had much interaction with Rin, and she had always been secretly Haru's anyway, and Kagura had always just been characterized as the one who loved Kyo. He could only imagine the heartbreak she felt now knowing that those embraces that she had taken for granted were completely gone. Yuki couldn't think about his own childish jealousy anymore, not while she experienced the pain of a lifetime of being cursed in a matter of seconds. 

Sliding his arms around Kagura's back, Yuki held her to him protectively. This was different than the clumsy way he had hugged her earlier. Yuki used his whole body to surround and engulf her, like she was the only thing he had left in life. He leaned his head onto her neck and made hushing noises into her ear while one hand came up to cup her head and weave his fingers into her silky hair. With his knees apart, Kagura's standing form same close to his and she wept into the cavern that was made by his encircling chest and arms for some time, until dry wracking sobs were all that was left of her.

When those slowed, Kagura braced her hands on Yuki and lifted herself from him. "Yuki?" she said tentatively, her voice barely a squeak.

"What is it?"

Kagura didn't answer but instead looked into his eyes with a timid expression and laid a soft kiss on his lips. Then she stepped back, scrubbed a palm across her moist cheeks, and walked down the pathway, away from where Yuki still sat on the edge of the porch. 

The kiss lingered on his lips like a refreshing breeze. Yuki wasn't sure if it was a token of her gratitude for his words or a hint of something more, but he was willing to wait and find out. The idea of being able to embrace someone was invigorating, but the thought of kissing Kagura was still strange. He needed time to think, and time he had. Maybe Kagura was just what he needed. Maybe _he_ was just what _Kagura_ needed.

-----------------

A/N: Thank you so much for continuing to read and review and suggest pairings! Now that I've done some of the more popular requests, what else do you want to see? I'm probably doing Gure x Mit-chan next, per your very nice requests.

Cel: Gomen! I totally spelled your name wrong in my note last chapter. I suck. I did go back and fix it, though. I love Haruru, too. Actually, I just love Haru. Expect to see more of him, and maybe more Haru x Rin and Haruru after I run out of other pairings. ^_^

Yue's Lady: Haha, yeah, I guess Haru did kind of get denied last chapter. Like I said, though, it was originally a lemon, so just imagine what would have happened if Haru had stuck around a bit longer in Hana's room ^_~

****

Reviews welcome!


End file.
